Bad Intentions
by xxDreamWalkerxx
Summary: Amber is Hanna's older sister, and starts receiving texts from 'A' at the same time as the other four. She has more skeletons in the closet than all of them combined, and if there is one thing she knows, it's that the truth doesn't always set you free. Jason/OC
1. Pilot

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and the plot.**

**Bad Intentions  
Chapter 1: Pilot**

* * *

**The biggest guru-mantra is: never share your secrets with anybody. It will destroy you. **

**~Chanakya**

* * *

**Songs:**

**Meg Myers-Make a Shadow (Amber in the car in front of the DiLaurentis house)**

**Rachel Diggs-Hands of Time (outside the church)**

* * *

Amber Faye Marin stood outside Rosewood's Police Department, irritation rising in her stomach as she watched her mother march out, her baby sister on her heels. The blonde watched as Ashley scolded Hanna.

"In a small town like this, What people think about you matters."

"I know," Hanna muttered as Ashley grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks. Hanna hadn't caught sight of her sister yet.

"Then why would you risk it all to steal a pair of sunglasses? Hanna, I buy you everything you need to be popular."

"That's not why I do it," Hanna huffed, avoiding her mother's eyes.

"Then why? This is something you do?"

"A few times." Amber scoffed quietly as she remembered a similar conversation, though it involved a hell of a lot more screaming and throwing of objects in the house.

"This is about your father, isn't it? You think this is going to get his attention," Ashley said, as if it were a big revelation.

"I made a mistake," Hanna said, almost pleadingly.

"In Rosewood, you don't have room to make a mistake. And neither do I."

"I'm sorry. I'll fix it somehow," the young teen offered.

"You will deny you did anything wrong. It was a misunderstanding," Ashley said sternly.

"But-,"

"I'm taking care of it, Hanna," Ashley said before she could argue.

"Taking care of what?" Amber questioned, pretending to be oblivious to the conversation that had taken place only seconds ago.

Both Hanna's and Ashley's heads whipped to the 18 year old who stood with her arms crossed and eyebrows arched. Hanna squealed, any previous dilemma forgotten as she threw herself at her sister, arms winding around her waist. Amber chuckled deeply, her arms draping over Hanna's shoulders comfortably.

"Hey baby girl," Amber cooed gently, pressing a kiss to Hanna's temple before pulling back, her hands resting on the 16 year old's biceps.

"Now, what is this about you stealing a pair of sunglasses?" she accused, her eyes narrowed perceptively at the young teen. Hanna hung her head, avoiding her sister's death stare. Ashley was the one to answer.

"Hanna didn't do anything," she said, warning in her voice as she and Amber stared at each other. Amber slowly nodded in realization as Hanna wondered what kind of communication had passed between the estranged mother and daughter.

"Well then," Amber retracted her hands, clapping them before wrapping her left arm around Hanna's shoulders.

"Off we go. You can buy me dinner," Hanna grinned as she was led to her sister's car, waving to her mom as her older sister reassured their mother that Hanna would be staying at her apartment.

Amber pulled out of the parking lot, driving as her and Hanna chatted about school, Hanna's new BFF Mona, and "Oh my God Aria is back?! Does she still have that pink hair?"

Hanna reassured her sister that Aria had, in fact, gotten ridden of her pink hair, and no she had not grown even a centimeter in her time spent in Europe. The siblings both fell silent as Amber slowly rolled to a stop, both recognizing the house the cops had parked at. Amber stayed in the car as Hanna slowly got out, seeing Aria and Spencer on the side of the street. Hanna looks towards the DiLaurentis house again, her stomach rolling as they pushed a body in a body bag through the crowd on a stretcher.

"I heard the cops took Hanna to the police station today," Hanna heard Spencer mutter to Hanna's smallest ex-best friend.

"You don't think she'd ever talk about..." Aria trailed off, horror oozing from her voice. Hanna silently crept up, finishing the brunette's train of thought.

"The Jenna Thing?" she questioned, making the two look at her. She silently gazed back.

"We made a promise," she muttered, before all three turned back to the scene.

* * *

"The current owners of the residence were in the process of demolishing the structure to make room for a renovation project when workers made the gruesome discovery. The parents of the deceased were unavailable for comment, But a family spokesperson has confirmed the gazebo was under construction the summer 15-year-old AlisonDilaurentis disappeared. Tonight, the family is asking for privacy as they come to terms with the sad ending to a year-long mystery, and local authorities are coming to terms tith the fact a killer is at large in Rosewood." Hanna jumped as Amber's arm shot out, muting the television. Hanna stared silently at her sister, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"The family spokesperson," Hanna wondered quietly, "do you think that's-,"

"Hanna," she cut off sharply, before closing her eyes and slowly breathing out through her nose.

"Come on," she said, opening her eyes.

"You want cake? I have cake," she muttered distractedly, making Hanna regret ever saying anything. She silently followed her sister into the kitchen, letting her cut two pieces of chocolate fudge cake that Hanna would usually avoid. She still only ate half, letting Amber finish it off, as well as her own. Amber kissed her forehead as Hanna changed into one of Amber's sweatpants and old Rosewood High Cheerleader T-shirts, promising to be up soon.

Downstairs, Amber stared at her phone.

_Welcome home, bitch. You never should have left._

_-A_

She had received the text in the car earlier, after spotting Ali's body being carted out by the police. A. Could that stand for Ali? _Ali's dead, you idiot. It's probably just some idiot playing a prank on you. _

* * *

Aria eyes widened as she recognized a familiar blonde beside Hanna, that held Spencer tight to her side, Emily smiling as she stood across from her her.

"Amber?" she called, making the blonde turn around, a bright smile gracing her face as she swept the small girl into her arms.

"Oh, my girls all in one spot again!" she paused as they all thought to Ali, but Amber shook it off as she gave all four a small, bitter smile.

"Well, I'll just have to treat you all to lunch sometime, I have a whole bunch of things for all of you," she promised.

"Oh, Am, you didn't have to-," Spencer began with a shake of her head, making Amber wave her hand.

"Shut it Hastings, I got the cutest blazer ever that you are going to love," she said with a grin. A smile drifted to all the girls faces before a voice sounded by them.

"Girls!" They all turned, catching the sight of Jessica DiLaurentis, Alison's mom.

"Mrs. DiLaurentis, hi," Emily smiled. Jessica preened, giving all five a thankful smile.

"I'm so glad you all came. You five should sit up front-it's what Alison would have wanted," all five smiled wistfully and nodded agreeably, Hanna and Spencer both latching on to Amber's hands as she led them into the church. Aria sat first in the front left pew, followed by Hanna, Amber, Spencer, and Emily. Hanna took Aria's hand, smiling gently.

"Poor Ali," Emily murmured, breaking the silence.

"Popular in life and death," Spencer said darkly. Hanna looked over, seeing Spencer's head on Amber's shoulder. She looked at Emily before letting go of Amber's hand, reaching into her purse. She held a flask out to her.

"No thanks. I don't-,"

"Today, I think you do," she gave Emily a look.

"Where did you get that, young lady?" Hanna was saved by the sound of Aria receiving a text. She stiffened and slowly pulled it out.

"Anyone we know?" Hanna wondered.

"No, it's just my mom sending me a text," she paused, looking up from her phone.

"Emily and I aren't the only ones Who got messages from 'A', are we?"

Amber sucked in a breath as all five shared a look.

Spencer raised her head from Amber's shoulder, catching a flash of a familiar face. She turned fully, facing the rest of the pews.

"Oh my God, it's Jenna," she gasped quietly. The other four turn as Jenna sat down in a pew on the right side, a few behind their's. Mrs. DiLaurentis joined them, sitting by Aria.

"Is that Jenna Marshall? I didn't realize she and Ali were friends."

"They weren't," Spencer said. They all turned around as the service started.

"The Lord giveth and the Lord away..."

* * *

Amber stood in the middle of the girls as they watched people leave the church.

"Amber," she turned, sneering slightly as she recognized the man before her.

"Emily, Spencer, Aria and Hanna," he listed with a smirk on his face.

"Do we know you?" Spencer questioned suspiciously.

"I'm Detective Wilden. I understand you were all good friends with the victim," he began.

"Yeah, we were," Aria said before Amber could tell them all to not say a word.

"I'm gonna need to talk to each one of you."

"We all talked to the police after Ali went missing," Amber said sharply.

"And I intend to go over every one of your statements. This is no longer a missing persons investigation. It's a murder. Rest assured, I will find out what happened that summer," he promised, before he walked away.

Amber caught sight of Jenna being assisted into a car. Turning back to the girls, Aria spoke.

"You don't think he knows about-," she began worriedly.

"No, how could he?" Hanna reassured. Before Amber could tell them not to worry, each of their phones went off. Pulling her own out, she sucked in a breath silently.

"Oh my God," Aria breathed.

"It's from-,"

"I got one too," Emily interrupted Hanna worriedly.

"'I'm still hear bitches,'"

"And I know everything. -A."

* * *

**A/N: Hiya. I'm really pumped for this story as I actually planned this one out. I WILL finish this one, even if it kills me. **

**Anyway, you can find the cover for this story on my Polyvore account, which I have a link to on my profile. That's where I'll be posting Amber's outfits too. Also, I'll be creating a banner for every other episode with hints and all, so be sure to check it out. **


	2. The Jenna Thing

**Disclaimer: I do not own '_PLL'_ or any of the original characters.**

**A/N: Thank you to anyone who followed, favorited or reviewed!**

**Bad Intentions  
Chapter 2: The Jenna Thing**

* * *

**"It is amazing how complete is the delusion that beauty is goodness."  
-Leo Tolstoy, _The Kreutzer_ _Sonata_**

* * *

**Songs:**

**Zhala-Slippin Around (beginning-restaurant)**

**Black Mountain-Don't Run Our Heart's Around (interrogation-flashback)**

**Savant-Stargate (flashback)**

**Lorde-Glory and Gore (Wilden&Amber-restaurant)**

* * *

Amber sat at the right head of the table, Aria to her right and Emily to her left, Spencer on the other side of Emily and Hanna on the right of Aria.

"Why was Jenna there?" Aria asked heatedly.

"I guess she's back," Spencer offered feebly with a shrug.

"That cop acted like we knew something."

"All cops do that, Hanna, that's how they get you to confess," Amber reminded.

"Do you think we looked guilty?" Emily asked worriedly.

"Why would we? We haven't done anything wrong," Aria said.

"Except lie about 'The Jenna Thing'," Hanna mused, making Amber sigh. The older girl hadn't been there, but she was the only one Ali and the others trusted to let her know. Safe to say they all got a very long lecture and Amber's famous 'I'm very disappointed' look, coupled with crumpling guilt.

"We promised we'd never bring up 'The Jenna Thing' again. Remember? It never happened," Spencer said firmly.

"Have you found a way to forget? I still wake up sometimes in the middle of the night-,"

"Aria it was an accident," Spencer snapped.

"Easy, Spence," Amber warned. Spencer just looked down, stirring her water mindlessly with her straw. All the girls stayed silent.

"Look," Amber said, drawing all four girls' attention.

"You have nothing to worry about. Jenna is not a threat, okay? And the cops here are as dumb as they come, trust me." Aria, Spencer and Hanna cracked a smile while Emily just fiddled with her bracelet.

Hanna pulled out her flask, to which Amber gave a scolding look but said nothing as Hanna poured it into her water. Hanna caught the look an old man at the table across from them sent her.

"What?" she hissed.

"It's medicinal." He gave her another suspicious look.

"Cramps," she bit, her glare threatening him to say anything. He finally looked away, making Amber stifle a laugh.

"I don't get it. How does 'A' know something about me that only Alison knew?" They all shared a look.

"Ali knew all of our secrets, but we didn't know any of hers," Aria said softly. Amber refrained from telling them that Ali didn't know nearly any of her secrets, knowing it would only raise more questions.

"I knew some," Spencer said suddenly. They all look at her, surprised.

"Go on," Aria urged.

"Talk," Hanna snapped.

"I can't," she said.

"Spence, you are not going to drop a bomb like that and clam up," Aria accused.

"She'd so kill me if I told you," Spencer bemoaned.

"She's dead!" Hanna whisper shouted, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Ali was seeing someone that summer," Spencer revealed after a few moments of silence.

"I knew she was keeping something from me," Emily said softly, to herself. They all looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"From us," she was quick to add. Aria, Hanna and Spencer all accepted this, though Amber filed it away for her to muse about later.

"Why didn't she want us to know?" Aria questioned.

"He was an older boy. And he had a girlfriend," Spencer said.

"Who was it?" Emily wondered.

"Can we at least have initials?" Hanna asked.

"She never told me his name," Spencer muttered.

"That's only half a secret," Hanna scoffed.

"It's more than you ever got from her," Spencer shot back.

"How was it that Alison told us nothing and we told her everything?" Aria asked quietly.

"She made us feel like we were a part of something special," Emily said.

"We were," Hanna assured.

"I miss that," Aria admitted.

"Me, too," Spencer agreed.

"I miss Ali," Emily mumbled.

A waiter refills Spencer's coffee, leaving a sugar packet by the mug.

"She's gonna need more than that," Aria muttered to Emily.

"She hates the taste but loves the rush," Emily agreed as the waiter left three more sugar packets, per Spencer's request. Sure enough, Spencer opened all of them, pouring it into her coffee. Amber watched in amazement as she sipped at her Long Island Iced Tea, raising her eyebrows as Spencer sipped at it without a wince. As Emily passed Hanna another spoon, the blonde noticed her bracelet for the first time.

"I can't believe you still wear that," Hanna said, surprised.

"We swore we'd never take them off. Alison still wears hers. Wore." Emily looked down as an awkward silence fell upon them.

"So for the entire year I was gone, Jenna was away?" Aria wondered.

"She left Rosewood and never came back," Spencer nodded.

"If Jenna is 'A' then this is about revenge," Aria realized.

"Sorry, but 'A' is 'watching' us and that rules out Jenna," Hanna said. Her four companions looked at her, shocked.

"Hanna Marie-," Amber began.

"Those sunglasses aren't a fashion statement. She's blind," Hanna defended. She stole a French fry from Amber's plate, who gave her a dirty look, which she returned with a sweet smile.

"When Ali didn't come home I knew something terrible must have happened to her, but there was a part of me that imagined someday she would just show up," Spencer said quietly as she remembered that night.

"I used to think that maybe Ali had run off with some guy," Aria smiled softly.

"That she was laying on a beach somewhere-," Emily grinned.

"Getting a tan with that hot lifeguard who worked at the pool," Hanna finished.

"What was his name?" Aria asked.

"Who cares? 'Save me'!" Amber said, making them all laugh.

"I can't believe she's gone," Spencer whispered. Amber opened her mouth, her hand going to Spencer's forearm, when a rhythmic _tap tap _echoed in their ears. They all looked to the door as Jenna entered the restaurant. Slowly, Amber stood up, Spencer and the girls following her example as they shuffled out quietly.

* * *

Hanna looked up from pouring coffee into her travel mug, silently greeting her mother. She pulled out another one, filling up that one and her mother's. Ashley opened the fridge, pulling out the milk, pouring it into all three.

"That's the last of the milk," Ashley sighed as Hanna screwed on the lids, handing her mother hers. She took the other two just as Amber walked in.

"G'morning Hanna," her older sister smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Mother," she greeted.

"Amber, nice to see you. Are you driving Hanna to school?" Ashley asked politely.

"I'll be fine, mom," Hanna assured as she fixed her hair in the mirror.

"Hanna, you know I loved Alison but she wasn't the most loved person in your school. If anyone says anything to you-,"

"Hanna's a big girl mom. She'll be fine. Besides, she has Aria, Spencer and Emily," Amber said. Ashley looked at Hanna who was applying lipstick Amber had gotten her at their last mall excursion.

"You're hanging out with them again?" Ashley wondered. Hanna shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, Amber took us out after the funeral, we had fun."

"Good," Ashley smiled and nodded.

"Is that 'Amber Rose'?" she questioned as she saw Hanna stow away the lipstick in her purse.

"Yeah-Am got it for me."

"It's a good color on you," she said as she looked at Amber, who merely raised her eyebrows.

"Thanks," Hanna smiled and blew her mother a kiss as she and Amber left the house.

* * *

Hanna watched with interest as Aria walked out of Mr. Fitz's classroom, intrigued by the look on their English teacher's face.

"I'm all for boob jobs but when I see those I want to 'Moo'," Mona scoffed, watching another girl walk pass. Hanna looked at her best friend, about to follow her gaze when-

"I spy a Sean," Mona pointed to Hanna's boyfriend, Sean.

"See you at lunch," Hanna told her best friend as she approached her boyfriend, greeting him with a kiss. He smiled and wrapped his fingers around hers, leading her down the hall.

Emily pulled out her last book, slamming her locker shut, turning to leave, only to be met by a kiss. She jumped back, startled.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked, his eyebrows raised in confusion. Emily smiled at her boyfriend, though her joy was half fake.

"You surprised me."

"Are we still on for the movie?"

"My mom invited Maya to stay with us tonight-," Emily began hesitantly.

"What kind of jammies do you think new girl wears?" Emily froze, unnerved.

"How would I know?" she asked quickly. He shrugged, bending his head to peck her lips quickly.

"See you at practice," he said before leaving for his next class.

Where Ben had been, Emily could see Maya just around the corner, laughing and smiling with a couple of other girls. _What kind of jammies does the new girl wear?_ Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she left for her next class, only to be interrupted as her name was called over the P.A. system.

**_"Will the following students please __come to the office? Emily Fields, __Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings __and Hanna Marin."_**

_What now?_ Emily silently groaned as she headed to the front office, just as the first bell rang. She joined Aria, Spencer and Hanna at the end of the hall as they started the long walk to the front office. They all froze as Aria's phone rang. She pulled it out, lighting up the screen.

"It's from 'A'."

She showed them the screen.

Hanna leaned forward, reading it.

"Dead Girls Walking." They all looked at each other, before continuing down the hall.

* * *

The four squeezed onto the couch in the office, Wilden standing in front of them, holding a file.

"You thought you heard her 'scream'," Wilden mused, looking to Spencer for confirmation.

"I said that, yeah." He looked at the other three.

"And when you three woke up in the barn-Alison was gone but so was Spencer?"

"Yes, I woke up before them and I realized Ali was gone-," Spencer interjected.

"-So you went to look for her?" he finished, recounting her statement from the year before.

"That's what happened," Spencer confirmed.

"Was this a slumber party?" he asked.

"Is this an interrogation?" Spencer asked suddenly, her eyes narrowed.

"No. Just a routine follow-up. Why did you all fall asleep?" he continued.

"I guess we were tired," Aria offered.

"Is that how it was, Hanna?" he asked, glancing at the blonde. Hanna glanced at her friends out of the corners of her eyes.

"Yes," she answered confidently.

"We've told you everything we know. Just like we did the night she went missing," Spencer stated.

"Yeah, I know. It's almost exactly what you said last year. Almost like it was rehearsed," Wilden said. There was a pregnant pause as they all had a stare down with the detective.

"Like Spencer said," Aria began.

"We've told you everything we know."

* * *

"He knows we're lying," Aria said later that day.

"Lying's not a crime," Hanna muttered as she pushed around her lunch on her tray.

"It is when you're giving false statements to the police. It's called obstruction of justice-," Spencer rattled off.

"Oh, please. We lied about drinking. The truth that matters is we don't know anything about what happened to Ali that night," she shot back.

"We also know about someone who might have wanted to hurt her," Spencer said quietly.

"We should have told the police the truth about Jenna's accident the night it happened," Emily shook her head worriedly.

"I wanted to, remember?" Hanna bit.

"We had a chance to do more than tell the truth. We had a chance to stop Ali," Aria said.

"But we didn't," Spencer frowned, looking down. They all exchanged remorseful looks. Oblivious, they had no idea Mona had spotted Hanna hanging out with her old BFF's. Hurt, she walked away.

"Telling the police now about what happened to Jenna isn't going to make her see again. It'll just ruin our lives. And Amber agreed, remember?" Spencer reminded them. Sharing a look, they all remembered when they had told Amber the truth about 'The Jenna Thing'.

* * *

_Hanna knocked on the door to Amber's bedroom. Just loud enough to be heard over the loud music, came a "come in!" She hesitantly pushed open her sister's door, shuffling into the room with Alison, Emily, Aria and Spencer trailing after on her heels. _

_"Hey girls," Amber reached over, grabbing the remote on her bedside table to turn down the music until it was in the background. _

_"Come on, sit," she urged, sitting back as she closed her magazine, putting the bowl of popcorn and her soda on the floor by her bed. Alison sat right in front of her on the bed, folding her legs under. Spencer took up the space to her right, Aria to her left, as Emily and Hanna took up Alison's left and right respectively. Amber wrapped an arm around Aria' leaning back into her pillows. Spencer followed, burying her face into Amber's hair. _

_"What's up?" None of the girls answered, simply staring at each other apprehensively, trying to avoid looking into her eyes. It was only two days after the fire, and it had been confirmed that Jenna was stable, though blind. _

_"Guys? What's wrong?" _

_"Look," Ali began, making all of them look at her. Usually, Ali was easy under spotlight-enjoyed it, but having Amber scrutinize her with her icy blue eyes made the young blonde jumpier than she usually is. _

_"What I'm about to say-please don't get angry. You _can't _tell anyone!" _

_"Okay, Al, whatever you say. What's got all of you so upset?" _

_Ali looked at all of her friends who silently urged her to continue. She immediately started tearing up. _

_"It-it was an accident, Amber I swear I-," she broke off, sobbing. Amber immediately let go of Aria and Spencer, wrapping her arms around Ali worriedly. Ali leaned into the blonde that was practically her sister, shoulders shaking. Collectively, her four friends started crying too. The guilt and shame weighed heavily down on all of them. _

_"It was us," Emily said tearfully. _

_"We're the ones that set fire on that garage-not Toby," she whispered. Amber stiffened, pulling back ever so slightly. _

_"Excuse me?" Ali let out another sob. _

_"It was me. I threw it in. Toby had been spying on us through Em's window as we changing and-it was just supposed to be a joke, I didn't know anyone was in there!" As Ali continued, Amber pulled back with every word she said until she was arms-length away, her hands gripping Ali's shoulders hard enough there was sure to be a few bruises for a few days. All five held their breath as Amber digested the news. Her hands slowly fell from Ali's shoulders, hanging limply in her lap. _

_"Please, Am, just say something-,"_

_"What am I supposed to say?" she interrupted, shaking her head, disappointed. _

_"What do we do? Do-do we tell-?" Emily began. _

_"No!" Amber barked, her eyes wide. _

_"You do not breathe a word of this to _anybody_, do you understand? Not your boyfriends, not your parents, no one!" All five nodded. There was a pregnant pause before Amber let out a long sigh. _

_"I don't know how you took care of it, Alison, and I don't want to, but you cannot confess after someone has already taken the blame. You'll just be in more trouble." They all nodded again, silently crying. _

_"Come here," she sighed again, letting all of them pile on top of her in each other in a much needed hug._

_They never breathed another word of 'The Jenna Thing' again. _

* * *

Aria looked over Emily's shoulder, her eyes widening as she watched Jenna, standing alone, carrying her lunch tray while trying to feel her way around the cafeteria.

"Oh, my God, she's back in school too?"

Aria jumped up without a second thought as Jenna stumbled after a boy bumped into her. Her three friends watched as she approached the blind girl, gently placing a hand on her wrist.

"Jenna, it's Aria. Would you like to join us?" she asked nicely.

Jenna stilled, surprise clear on her face.

"Sure." Aria lead Jenna towards their table carefully, taking her tray as she set it on the table, ignoring the looks she was being sent by Spencer, Emily and Hanna.

"Here's a chair. You're between Hanna and Spencer and Emily is directly across from you," the other three were silent as both Jenna and Aria sat down.

"So this would be Alison's chair?" Jenna questioned finally, her lips curling as she folded up her leading stick.

"No. We're not even sitting at that table," Emily said, not particularly nice.

'You know she came to see me in the hospital after the accident."

They all looked at each other, eyes wide.

"Alison did?" Spencer asked incredulously. Hanna nervously popped a tater tot into her mouth.

"So many people misunderstood her. But I knew exactly who Alison was," Jenna said pleasantly, a serene smile on her face.

"When did you get back, Jenna? We heard you were in Philadelphia at a school for the visually impaired," Spencer said politely.

"You can say blind, Spencer. It's not a dirty word," Jenna scoffed, a bitter laugh in her voice. They all exchanged remorseful looks, not saying anything.

"So quiet. This used to be the fun table. What happened to you girls?" she asked playfully.

* * *

_Emily bit her lip and flushed as Alison shot her a saucy smile in the mirror. Spencer and Aria held clothes up to the other, laughing as Emily and Hanna watched Hanna model the skimpy summer shirt. Suddenly, Alison whipped around, a glare on her face and her eyes dark. All of the girls jumped back, wondering who had angered the blonde. _

_"I see you!" Alison shrieked, stomping to the window. _

_"Oh, my God. I can't believe it!" she seethed. The other four run over, trying to find what she had seen. _

_"Who was it, Ali? What did you see?" Emily pestered. _

_"He was in that tree, spying on us. __I am so creeped out!" she shuttered, disgust painted on her face. _

_"Who was it?" Spencer wondered. _

_"That perv Toby Cavanaugh," Alison bit out darkly. _

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes, Aria. He was right there!" Alison shook her shoulders and head. _

_"I'm sure he saw us all naked," she sneered. __Hanna cringed, wrapping her arms around her body uncomfortably. _

_"We should tell someone," Aria urged. _

_"We could. But I've got a better __idea."_

_Fireworks explode in the distance. Alison lead the girls across the lawn, heading to the Cavanaugh's garage, where Toby kept his motor cycle. As they neared the garage, Alison pulled out a stink bomb firework she'd stolen from Jason, who was most likely with his friends and Amber out making their own fireworks. _

_"Are we sure he's not in there?" Aria asked worriedly. _

_"He's not, okay? You've got the __lighter, right Spencer?" Alison asked, looking over the dark barn. _

_"Let's wait a second," Emily started. They stopped, Alison looking at the girl, annoyed. _

_"What, Emily?" she asked, rolling her eyes. _

_"I don't want to do this."_

_"Fine. Go back. You're on your own," Alison sneered, though she already knew Emily's answer. The girl didn't want to be alone and Alison knew it. _

_"Maybe Emily's right. If we tell the __police they'll bring him in. __They'll take care of it," Aria said convincingly. _

_"What's the fun in that?" Alison wondered. _  
_"Toby Cavanaugh is a freak and we __need to teach him a lesson. If he __thinks he can come and spy on us __while we're in your bedroom, Emily, __he needs to know that his 'domain' __is no longer a safe little hideout," the blonde spat, looking over the garage. _

_"Who knows what he does in there all __day, that freak."_

_"Are you sure it was Toby?" Spencer asked suspiciously. _

_"Yes, and it's a stink bomb for __God's sakes. We're not nuking the __place. Now let's do it." She sneaked closer. Behind her, the four girls exchanged cautious looks before one by one, following her. When they reached the garage, Alison opened the top half of the Dutch door, poking her head in. _

_"Give me the lighter," Alison said, holding her hand back. Spencer handed the lighter to the blonde, who lit the firecracker fuse. She threw it in as it began to spark, she paused for a beat, eyes wide as she locked her gaze on something. _

_"Let's get out of here," she quickly urged, her eyes wide as she turned back to the other girls. She ran across the lawn, eyes wide in panic. The four followed her, clutching each other's hands. Inside the garage, flames erupted. They a heard a terrified girl's scream that stops them dead in their tracks as they turn around to face the garage._

* * *

Aria's, Spencer's, Hanna's and Emily's phone all vibrate and make the little dinging noises that signify a message. None of them made a move to grab their phones.

Jenna reached forward, picking up Spencer's phone off the table, holding it out.

"Aren't you going to get that?" she wondered, her hand outstretched to the brunette. Spencer took it, just as the other four looked at the message they had received.

_If only she could see how guilty you look  
__-A_

* * *

Wilden sat across from Amber, relaxing into the chair. He grabbed the menu from the table, browsing through it mindlessly. Neither of them said anything as Amber stirred her straw in soda, flicking through the three pages of the menu.

"I'm not that hungry," Wilden finally said.

"D'you wanna split something?" Amber hummed, tilting her head as she continued to look over the menu.

"Why not? As long as it's not salad or seafood, you choose," Wilden scoffed a little, remembering Amber's extreme dislike for the two foods. The waiter came, taking Wilden's order of beer and the cheese sticks for them to share, promising the food in a few minutes. Wilden put his elbows on to the table, leaning forward, folding his hands together.

"I know you didn't call me just for a friendly check up. What do you want, Amber?" Amber gave him an innocent look.

"I haven't the slightest idea of what you're saying, Darren. We used to be friends."

"We used each other, Amber, is what I believe you're trying to say," he corrected with a smirk. Amber's nice face dropped before a sneer took over.

"Fine. A favor, Darren." He cocked an eyebrow curiously, gesturing for her to continue.

"I know what my mother is trying to do, Darren. And you're taking advantage of that. While I don't particularly like my mother, or trust her for that matter, she is Hanna's mother too. In hindsight, this will affect her. You can think of this as more of an offer, if you'd like," she paused as the waiter approached, setting the basket of cheese sticks in between the two. They both smiled and thanked the waiter, falling back into silence as he left. Amber ripped half of the cheese stick, dipping it into the little bowl of marina sauce.

"As I was saying. I want you to stop your little tryst with my mother. In exchange, we go back to our little," she gave a saucy smile, dragging her nails lightly against his wrist.

"_Arrangement._"

* * *

Hanna watched Sean with his nose buried in the textbook. She sighed as he didn't even notice she got up. She headed to the refrigerator, pulling out Amber's stash of _Mr. Pibb. _She popped open the tab on the can and refilled Sean's glass, finally gaining his attention.

"Thanks," he tossed her a quick smile. She leaned over his shoulder, pressing a kiss to his neck. He smiled, but kept his eyes on the textbook. She ran her hand down his chest, making him shift. She hid a grin.

"Hanna," he pulled back, giving her a look.

"What?" she half whined, half pleaded. She slid her hand further down his stomach.

"It's too hard to stop if we go there."

"There's no one here but us, Sean. It's okay." She kissed him on the neck again.

"Come on, Hanna," he scoffed a little, pulling back. She huffed and sat back down in her chair, trying to ignore the feeling of rejection and the flush in her cheeks. She reread the same page for the thousandth time, before looking back at her boyfriend.

"You do like me like that, right?" she asked quietly. Sean looked up as if she were stupid.

"Yes!" She hesitated, wringing her hands.

"Maybe you still think of me as just a friend. As that girl I used to be." He leaned in and kissed her slowly.

"Do you kiss your friends like that?" he asked after he pulled back.

"No." She's smiling now, as Sean turned to her.

"I liked that girl you used to be. Just like I like the girl you are now," he said promisingly.

"Is this 'waiting' really something you want or is it about your dad?" she asked. Before he could answer, the door opened, Amber waltzing in with annoyance clear on her face as Ashley followed, her hand holding her phone to her ear.

"Hi Miss Marin, Mrs. Marin," Hanna held back a snort at Sean's address of her sister. The older blonde was scary and very overprotective of Hanna, especially about Sean. She knew how the teenager had had a crush on him half her life, and she had been overjoyed when the boy had finally begun to show her attention. Hanna was fragile about Sean; the boy had more of her sister's heart than Amber cared for, but he made Hanna happy and that was enough for her, as long he continued to do so. Hanna had no idea what Amber had said to Sean when they first began dating, but ever since, Sean always address to Amber respectfully and kept the kissy-touchy feeling with Hanna to a minimum in front of the older blonde.

Ashley flashed them a smile but continued to talk into her phone. Amber smiled widely though, tossing her purse onto the table in front of them.

"Hello there Seany-boy," she sung, wrapping her arms around both of their shoulders. She smacked a kiss to Hanna's cheek obnoxiously, making her giggle.

Ashley flashed her an annoyed look as she continued to chatter into her phone.

"We'll submit those loan docs in the morning. Great. Thanks," she shut her phone before smiling at them. She walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water.

"How's the studying going?" she questioned as Amber made herself comfortable on Hanna's lap.

"Fine," Hanna smiled, before grunting as Amber elbowed her in the stomach. She muttered a quiet 'sorry' before Ashley spoke.

"Sean, please tell your dad we really have been trying to make it to church but-I've been working on the weekends and-,"

"-I'll let him know, but it's okay. He understands, Mrs. Marin. He works on the weekends, too," Sean smiled, making Amber bark a laugh.

"Cute preacher humor," she patted his shoulder. Ashley tossed the boy a friendly smile. Unlike Amber, who merely acted friendly towards the teen, Ashley genuinely liked the boy. The doorbell rang, making Ashley head for the door. There was a beat of silence between the three before they all heard Ashley yell, "Amber!" The older blonde huffed, rolling her eyes before getting up, straightening out her dress.

"They love that you call them Miss and Mrs. Marin," Hanna grinned at Sean. Only seconds later Ashley walks in with a look of concern on her face, Amber not far behind with a faux smile.

"Look who stopped by for dinner," Amber drawled. Wilden stepped out from behind her. In his hands were a six-pack of beer and a take out bag.

"I brought Thai take out," he smiled, holding out the bag. Ashley leaned down to whisper to Hanna.

"It's time for Sean to go." She turned back to Wilden and Amber.

"Let's eat in the dining room," Hanna glared at Wilden as Amber took his arm, leading him out of the room.

* * *

Hanna stood next to Amber, leaning against the counter, watching as her sister furiously scrubbed one of the plates.

"What did that plate do to you?" Hanna asked rhetorically. Amber didn't say anything, just locked her jaw and rubbed harder.

"Whoa, Am, slow down you're going to break it," she put a hand on Amber's shoulder, making the older blonde sigh and sag against the counter. She dropped the plate and the sponge, turning the tap off. She dried her hands before turning to Hanna. Hanna raised her eyebrows questioningly. Amber stared quietly at her little sister, as if contemplating whether or not to tell her something. Finally she sighed and put her hand on Hanna's cheek.

"You know that I love you, right?"

"Yeah, Am, of course. I love you too," Hanna said, confused. But Amber just sighed and pulled her into a hug, burrowing her face in Hanna's hair. ]

"Mom does too, you know?"

"I know." Amber pulled back, putting both of her hands on the side of her face.

"And you know that we would do absolutely anything for you, right?"

"Yes, Amber I know. What is this about?"

"Nothing," she pressed a kiss to Hanna's brow, before hugging her again.

"It's nothing."

* * *

** So I meant to have this up much earlier-like a week ago, but I got stuck in the middle of editing and then I went on vacation with my mom, and I got in yesterday. Good news is, I'm already half way done editing chapter 3, To Kill A Mocking Girl, so that should be up tomorrow. **

**Review! Let me know your thoughts, and I promise, Jason will be introduced as soon as possible!**


	3. To Kill A Mocking Girl

**A/N: huge thank you to ayone who reviewed, making my day full of sore throats better.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and the plot. **

**Bad Intentions  
Chapter 3: To Kill A Mocking Girl**

* * *

**"I thought about how there are two types of secrets: the kind you _want _to keep in, and the kind you don't _dare_ to let out."  
― Ally Carter, _Don't Judge A Girl By Her Cover_**

* * *

**Songs:**

**Magic Wands-Crystals (flashback-Ali&Hanna)**

**Magic Wands-Black Magic**

**Ida Redig-Shout (Amber and Hanna-car)**

**Korn ft. Noisia-Let's Go (flashback-Wilden&Amber)**

* * *

"Whose idea was this again?" Hanna moaned as she swatted at yet another a bug that got a little too close.

"Emily's mom," Spencer answered, ducking under a branch. Amber held up the next one for her, making Spencer send her a thankful smile. Amber just replied with a wink and kept walking.

"The shed was me. My mom just said we should do something for us," Emily corrected.

"Well, couldn't we do something without mosquitoes?" Hanna sneered, swatting more bugs away.

"They're not mosquitoes, they're gnats," Aria informed her.

"Whatever! They're small and annoying, and they're flying up my nose," Hanna grumbled, making Amber snort.

"Well, they're attracted to your perfume. And your hair product. And your lip gloss," Spencer rattled off with a smirk on her face.

"So, what are you saying, I attract flies?" Hanna asked, partly offended.

"Gnats, Hanna," Amber sighed with a roll of her eyes.

"Why do I feel like this is the wrong way?" Emily interrupted.

"No, this is it. I remember that tree. It's the halfway point. There's 136 steps left to the shed," Spencer assured, pointing at tree right next to them.

"Have you been out here since... Alison?" Emily asked curiously.

"Me? No. No way," Spencer said vehemently, shaking her head.

"But you remember that tree," Aria drawled.

"You guys, it's not that weird. I mean, we came out here in eighth grade like, every day...even after," Hanna defended.

"I think this is totally the wrong place to do this. Whatever you call it...shrine," Spencer waved her hand.

"It's not a shrine. It's just a place to remember Alison. What's wrong with that?" Emily asked, hurt.

"Doing it way out here makes it look like we have something to hide," Spencer said.

"You're worried what other people think?" Emily fired back.

"Well, aren't you? Do you really want to give that creepy Detective more reasons to question us?" Spencer questioned.

"Am, Hanna, why are you so quiet?"

"I'm trying to keep the bugs in my nose and out of my mouth," Hanna said. Amber didn't answer, just continued to look around the woods.

"You're allowed to have an opinion on this," Emily said gently.

"You want my opinion? I say we hold off and not remember her 'till we know for sure she's not still here!"

"What?" All four girls turned to look at her.

"What are you talking about?" Aria asked.

"You think she's still alive?" Emily asked hopefully.

"Hanna, they found her body," Amber said.

:Stop. I'm officially scared. Can we just not..." Aria trailed off, shivering. She shrunk back into Amber, who put her arm around the small brunette.

"You know, you asked for my opinion. I don't believe she's really gone," Hanna said thoughtlessly, swinging her arms around.

"We went to her funeral!" Spencer yelled.

"Yeah, and when we left we all got a text from her," Hanna said.

"It wasn't her. Someone is messing with us," Emily pointed out.

"How do you know? And what about all those nasty messages? I mean, how does this 'A' person know stuff only Ali knew?" Hanna questioned, looking around at all of her friends.

"Okay, this conversation is giving me a hive," Aria shivered again, scratching her arm.

"That's a bite. Mosquito," Hanna informed, sass heavy in her voice.

"Spencer, have you gotten any more messages?" Emily wondered.

"Haven't you?" Spencer asked dully, rolling her eyes exasperatedly. Branches rustled, making all of them look around at the should-be still woods.

"What was that? Did you hear that?" Emily asked anxiously, looking around.

"Yes, Emily we heard that. We're standing right next to you," Amber scoffed.

"Hello? Is anybody out there?" Hanna called.

"It's probably a rabbit," Spencer shook it off.

"Hello?" Hanna continued, looking around eagerly, trying to find anything that stood out.

"It's a rabbit, Hanna. It's not gonna answer you," Spencer hissed.

"Can we just get to the shed?" Emily asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet. More branches rustled, making them all jump again.

"Okay, that is definitely not a rabbit. Someone's out there."

"Let's turn around," Emily suggested. As they all turned to leave, their phones rang.

* * *

Hanna walked into her house, Amber at her heels. Walking into the kitchen, still clad in some of Amber's pj's, she froze at the sight they were greeted with.

"Morning," Wilden drawled, clad in only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Where's my mother?" Hanna questioned, immediately remembering the conversation she had had with Amber.

"I guess she ran upstairs for somethin'. I'm trying to figure out what makes this stuff spreadable. You want a waffle or somethin'?" he continued.

"No, we don't want waffles Darren. What are you doing in this house, dressed like _that_?" Amber sounded like a disapproving mother. Before he could retort, Ashley walked in, stopping as she saw the looks on both of her daughter's faces.

"There she is," Wilden smiled, his face brightening, "It's a canola oil!" Amber ignored Wilden as he spread the 'canola' oil over whatever kind of breakfast he was making, preferring to give her mother her best combination of 'what the hell do you think you're doing' 'what the hell is this' 'why the hell are you letting him in our house' 'oh my God Hanna's seeing this' looks. Ashley shifted, looking over at the detective.

"Darren, why don't you get dressed? I'll take care of breakfast."

"Yeah," he agreed, before leaving the kitchen and going upstairs.

"So what, he lives here now?" Hanna asked incredulously.

"Take out the milk," Ashley ordered, ignoring her question.

"Is this a permanent thing?" Hanna continued, her voice rising.

"Would you keep your voice down?" Ashley hissed.

"God, it was one pair of sunglasses, and they were last season!"

"Han-," Amber began.

"Hand me the waffles," Ashley interrupted.

"Mom, you don't have to do this," Hanna said.

"Do what?" Ashley questioned, feigning ignorance.

"Squeeze his grapefruit," she said, making Amber cough to hide her chuckle.

"We will talk, after breakfast," their mom said sternly.

"I don't_ eat _breakfast, and neither do you. Okay, that's Amber," Hanna sneered.

"Look. Until he gets the store to drop the charges for your shopping spree, we're not kicking anyone to the curb. The last thing we want is an enemy on the police force," Ashley advised.

"I get it, okay? But I didn't count on having to buy him a father's day card, either."

"Hanna!" Ashley whipped around, making her two daughter flinch. She sighed, much calmer as she continued to speak.

"The situation is delicate. By the way, if you're buying anyone a card, it should be me."

* * *

Aria went up to Spencer's locker, looking at all of her books.

"Russian History?" she asked, surprised.

Spencer looked up, "Yeah."

"How many AP classes does it take until your brain explodes?" Aria questioned rhetorically.

"I'm already drowning in here," the taller brunette muttered as she swapped out her books.

"Why, what's drowning for you, B+?"

"First paper's due Monday and I've written two words," giving Aria a look, she slammed her locker shut.

"My name."

"Well, what's going on? Hey, you're not still freaked out about what happened in the woods yesterday, are you? Look, we do not have to do this thing for Ali until we figure..." Aria trailed off, referring to the day yesterday, when Amber had taken the girl's out to a shed a ways away into the woods, to commemorate Alison in their own way, by building a small shrine for her. Someone had been following the girls in the woods. Obviously, the only suspect was their new not-so-friendly neighborhood stalker, 'A', who just so happened to know all of their dirty little secrets.

"No, it's not just that. It's...It's everything. Is there any chance your family wants to adopt me?" Spencer asked hopefully.

Aria scoffed a laugh.

"I love you Spence, and so does my family, but trust me," she said with a chuckle, making her friend groan.

"You're right. What about Amber?"

"Oh definitely, but-," she trailed off as she caught side of Jenna, being lead down the hall by Toby. He connected eyes with the two girls, before continuing down the hall.

"He's back too? When did that happen?" Aria hissed as she and Spencer were joined by Hanna and Emily.

"Maybe she needs help sending radioactive e-mails," Hanna muttered.

"Yeah, or he may be sending a few of his own," Emily said darkly.

"Hanna," the blonde of the group turned around, sucking in a breath when she realized it was Wilden.

"Cops on campus too," Aria sassed, making Wilden look at her.

"I just spoke with your principal, asked if we could have a chat."

"No, I have to get to class," Hanna said, beginning to walk away.

"Don't worry, you've been excused. Let's go," Wilden ordered, though he kept up the polite facade.

* * *

"I keep coming back to this ninth grade shaft, of you and Alison on the steps," he began, pointing at a picture from one of the old year books.

"What about it?"

"Well, you made a lot of changes between ninth and tenth grade. Lost some weight, started styling your hair like Alison's."

"Is that a crime?" she challenged.

"No, just an observation."

"No, she helped me make those changes."

"Did she, really? Did she ever regret it? Start seeing you as her competition?" he practically accused.

"Nobody competed with Alison. You'd be stupid to even try," Hanna scoffed.

"Why?"

* * *

_"Ask him. You'll never know unless you ask. Now," Ali urged, making Hanna step forward hesitantly. _

_"Um, Sean? Did you hear about the party at Noel Kahn's?" _stupid, stupid of course he has_, Hanna thought. _

_"I heard," he said hesitantly. _

_"I don't know. I was thinking about going, so I'm just wondering if you want to go too, with me," she offered hesitantly. _

_"Everybody's going. She's going, I'm going. Why aren't you?" Ali said, once she saw the look in his eyes. She caught his stare, silently urging him to say yes. _

_"Oh, yeah, no, I guess I am," he offered a quick smile. _

* * *

"What about this guy? Did she ever talk about him?" Wilden asked, snapping Hanna out of a flashback. She looked up confusedly.

"What?"

"Stay with me, Hanna. It's important."

"Why? What's the point?" Hanna asked miserably.

"The point is, I'm trying to flesh out the details of that summer."

"So you can ask me how much weight I lost? By making it look like Hefty Hanna wanted Alison dead so I could replace her?"

"I'm not questioning you as a suspect, Hanna. We're just having a chat. Besides, one can't underestimate how much the past informs the present," he said.

"Really. So, you're still that same party boy you were in the class of '96? Did you call me down here to do keg stands?"

"Wow, looks like somebody's been doing their own homework," he said, grudgingly impressed. More like she remembered the parties Amber went too and the five girls had followed her, along with the pictures. Amber had a _lot _of pictures.

"I like to know who's joining us for breakfast. And, by the way, my tenth-grade picture isn't even in that yearbook. I had mono and missed the deadline. Now, my makeup picture is in my living room, which you must have seen while you were wearing a towel. Is that how the police build their cases these days?"

* * *

Amber stared furiously at her phone's screen.

_Way to go, Am, nailed it. Maybe I should give Jason a call, see what he thinks of your reunion with Rosewood's finest.  
-A_

Attached to the text was a picture of Amber and Wilden, sitting in the restaurant, and then another picture of Amber kissing Darren's cheek as she left.

She remembered her and Wilden's conversation yesterday, at the restaurant.

_Darren remained silent after her offer, his eyes pensive as he watched her carefully, though his fingers turned and laced through hers. He gently tapped his thumb against the pulse of her wrist, before lifting her hand and pressing a dainty kiss to the jutted blue vein. He smiled. _

_"You really are desperate, aren't you Amber?" he set her hand back onto the table, leaning closer. _

_"I'd quite like to keep living, sweetheart. We had great sex, but Jason's scarier," she sneered at his words, her eyes hardening. _

_"Jason doesn't _own _me, Darren-,"_

_"No but he did put me into the hospital for a week," he smirked. _

_"I haven't seen Jason in over a year."_

_"That may be so, but with Alison's body being found, I don't have a doubt in my mind he'll back. Maybe tomorrow, maybe next week, maybe in a month, it doesn't matter-,"_

_"Neither does he. All that matters is you're taking advantage of my mother's desperation, and her tough spot. Hanna is 16, she's allowed a couple of mistakes. Lord knows we did a hell of lot worse when we were in school. You cut me some slack, I'm asking you to do the same for Hanna and her friends." Wilden pressed his lips together, running a hand over his eyes. _

_"Hanna stole sunglasses, the best I can do is make sure no one else finds out about this."_

_"It was a one pair, Darren she can work it off, pay for it, hell _I _will pay for it!" __He held up a hand. _

_"Amber we both know it was more than a pair of sunglasses, that's just all she was caught for. She's a smart girl, they all are, just like you were. Fortunately, they've picked up more than just your sass over the years," Amber scoffed, making him glare, "however, you weren't involved in any murder case, nor did you steal anything. You only got sucked up into the wrong crowd, which, admittedly, I was apart of, but the least I could do was keep you out of trouble. You cleaned yourself up well enough, Amber, and I'm happy for you. I'm sure you don't want Hanna and her little friends to know the extent of the 'fun' you used to have as well as Alison did. You've always been good at keeping secrets-,"_

_"And if you've forgotten, I still remember yours," Amber interrupted coolly, making Wilden smirk wider. _

_"Let's face it, Amber, we could destroy each other, but it's so much easier when we communicate. Your mother was desperate, yes, but it's not like I can just back out, saying I changed my mind or that her other daughter decided to take the load."_

_"Fine," Amber locked her jaw, leaning forward until there was only inches between their faces. To anyone looking at them, they would look like a couple, whispering quietly to each other, oblivious to the real world. _

_"Ease out, tell my mother she's too old, or that you've suddenly gained a conscience, whatever I don't care. I'll give you a week." Abruptly, she stood up, gathering her purse and putting a bright smile on her face. _

_"It was nice to catch up Dare. We should do it again sometime," she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his cheek. _

_"Remember Darren," she pulled back to look at his face. _

_"I like to win," she pressed her lips softly to his, though both of theirs stayed open. Her eyes sent a cold shiver down his spine as she pulled back and gave him a shark smile. _

_"Think about it."_

* * *

Amber sat on the counter of her mother's kitchen, ignoring Ashley's annoyed glare. Wilden merely hid a grin, winking at the blonde when Ashley turned away. Amber smirked inwardly, knowing she had her answer. Hanna came down the stairs, putting the last of her makeup into her purse. Amber got up, moving to the mirror to stand next to her sister in front of the floor to ceiling mirror. She fluffed Hanna's curled hair, humming approvingly as she sniffed Hanna subtly.

"Mm, you smell good." Hanna smiled at their reflection, turning to kiss her sister's cheek.

"Thanks, the perfume is yours," she said sweetly, making Amber snort.

"Of course it is. Tell Mona hi for me, and that the three of us need a spa-shopping day, my treat. Give her, Sean and the girls my love." Hanna nodded, turning to hug her sister.

"How are you getting home? If there's any drinking, I will pick you up," Ashley said, making Amber internally roll her eyes.

"I could take you, if you don't mind riding in the squad car. I wouldn't use the cuffs," Wilden offered with a smirk. Hanna gave him a half smile that obviously said 'screw you'.

"I'll be fine, thanks," she pressed another kiss to Amber's cheek before waving to her mom, walking out.

"Well," Amber blew out a sigh.

"I believe I'll go now. Got stuff to do, shows to watch," she smiled briefly at Wilden and her mother, making sure to give Darren a look as she gathered her Burberry jacket and her purse, making for the door. Wilden turned to Ashley as the door closed, catching the disapproving look on the older woman.

"What? It was a joke," he defended feebly. She didn't say anything, just turned back to cleaning the dishes.

"So, have you heard from the store? Are they prosecuting or...or not?" she asked, all business-like.

"No, I haven't heard, but I have a call into them, so..." he leaned forward, catching sight of Hanna's bag. Or, more like what was inside it. He slowly pulled out a bracelet.

"What are you doing?" Ashley asked sharply.

"Where have I seen this before? It's nice. Is that from you?" he wondered.

"Alison gave it to her," she said indifferently, though she watched him like a hawk.

"That's right. She mentioned that at school today," he mock-remembered.

"Why were you at her school?"

"I was interviewing Hanna again. That's my day job," he said as if she were stupid.

"Why was my kid being questioned a second time?"

"Because she's close to the victim, and because kids keep secrets."

"Not mine. And if you're thinking she knows more than she's letting on, you're out of line. Sticky fingers is a long way off from what you're talking about," she hissed.

"Okay, easy mama bear. It's just a routine investigation," he held up his hands.

"Well, then you're gonna need a search warrant to go through her purse." They stared at each other for a few seconds before Wilden cleared his throat.

"So, can I help with dinner?" he stood up, walking around the counter.

"Yeah," she picked up the pizza box he'd brought over.

"Have it someplace else. Breakfast, too," he fought a grin, accepting the pizza box quietly. He walked out, heading to his car. He unlocked it, falling in and throwing the the pizza into the passenger side. Pulling out his phone, he dialed the familiar number. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, it's me. Yeah, she fell for it. Might make her a little worried when I don't come back, but I don't think she'll make a fuss." He smirked at the response.

"You want pizza?"

* * *

Hanna blinked rapidly, trying not to let the tears fall. She couldn't believe Sean had literally told her he didn't want to sleep with her. All she wanted was to go over to Amber's and have her big sister hold her and tell her that Sean is an idiot, and then Amber would tell Hanna about all of her failed relationships in high school to make her feel better. _Amber didn't have these problems in high school_, Hanna recalled bitterly. Amber had been the queen bee of high school even when she was in middle school.

"Hanna!" Mona smiled, before quickly recognizing the look on her best friends face.

"Hanna, what's up? Hanna!" she began to follow the blonde, watching her as she unlocked Sean's car.

"Wait, why are you taking Sean's car? Hanna!" Hanna drove off, slamming on the pedal.

* * *

Hanna began to sob. She couldn't find it in her to care much that she had crashed Sean's car, only the pressure of what she knew what would be the consequences. She slowly stepped out, wrapping her arms around herself and began to walk away. She pulled her phone out, calling Amber.

_"Hey Han, how goes the partying?" _Hanna let out a cry at the sound of her sister's voice.

_"Hanna? Hey, what's wrong?"_

"Can you come pick me up?" she sniffled.

_"I'm on my way," _Amber promised, not even questioning why Sean wasn't driving her. Hanna made sure to walk far away from Sean's car so Amber wouldn't see. When her sister's familiar car pulled up Hanna climbed into the passenger seat, not even waiting for the car to come to a complete stop.

"Hanna? Oh my God, what happened?" she questioned worriedly.

"Can we just go?" Amber didn't answer, just turned the car around, heading back to her apartment.

* * *

The five girls stood again in the woods the next day.

"Alison wanted us across the street so she could have it out with Toby. Ali had something on him," Spencer said.

"Besides being a total perv who peeped in our windows?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, something way bigger, and she was threatening to tell everybody. That's why he took the fall for us," Spencer paced as Amber sat on a fallen tree, pulling Aria and Hanna down to sit on either side of her.

"Why are you waiting until now to tell us?" Aria fired as Amber put her head in her lap and her feet in Hanna's.

"I don't know. Ali made me promise, and...I guess I was scared. I thought if we never talked about that night again, it would just go away," Spencer mumbled, making Amber and Hanna scoff.

"Well, it's not going away. Not unless we toss our phones and join the Navy," Hanna grumbled.

"Look, there's five of us and one freak sending messages. If we just talk to each other like this, I feel like it makes it easier to deal with everything," Emily suggested.

"I think Emily's right. There's way too many secrets. We shouldn't do this in the middle of nowhere. We should do it where we can see it every day," Aria agreed, looking at her friends.

"You mean, like, somewhere in school?" Hanna raised her eyebrows.

"No. In town. We should ask if we can put a bench somewhere. Wait, and you know what? Whoever did this to her, if they're still in Rosewood, we should make them look at it every day, too," Aria scowled as she thought about it. Hanna sneered a little.

"What, you hate the idea?" Spencer asked as Amber yawned.

"No. No, I just...I had a rough night," Hanna said, not looking at any of the other girls as she played with the laces on Amber's heels. The branches rustled loudly, making them all look around. Amber hopped up and was the first to run, the other four following only seconds later.

"Look," Hanna grabbed Amber's arm, making the blonde look at their feet. Inches away from her feet was a bracelet.

"Is that yours?" Spencer asked Hanna as they all looked over the two blonde's shoulders.

Aria faltered.

"Alison's."

* * *

**Heeyyy guys. So again, this was supposed to be up yesterday, but it was so late I just decided I would post it today. **

**Anyway, all mistakes are mine and please review!**


	4. Can You Hear Me Now

**Disclaimer: I only own Amber and the plot.**

**Bad Intentions  
Chapter 4: Can You Hear Me Now?**

* * *

**"The essence of lying is in deception, not in words."  
-John Ruskin**

* * *

**Songs:**

**Taylor Swift-Innocent (beginning & Amber&Hanna flashback)**

**Au Revoir Simone-Crazy (the five girls outside-seeing Mr. Fitz & end with Hanna)**

**Jim Comacho-I Don't Need You Anymore (car, Hanna)**

* * *

Ashley marched back up the driveway, shutting the fence, after talking with the police officer, turning to Hanna, who stood beside Amber. The younger blonde bowed her head shamefully, trying to avoid her disappointed mother's eyes.

"I never want to see another police car in front of this house. I thought we were done with that!"

"Mom, calm down," Amber immediately defended, seeing the tears in Hanna's eyes. Ashley shot her a glare.

"Do _not _tell me to calm down, Amber Faye! I had enough of this with you, I'm starting to think you're a bad influence."

"Mom, I didn't total his car, they can fix it!" Hanna said loudly, hoping to divert her mother's attention,

"There is nothing I can do about this, do you understand me?" Ashley hissed, before she shook her head and went back inside. All Amber could do is sigh as she rubbed her sister's shoulder.

* * *

_15 year old Amber sat around the corner of the staircase, listening to her parents yell and argue. They'd finally started to get along again-it had been going on for a few months, and then of course Amber had to go and ruin it by crashing Jason's car. Her father ranted and raved about how it was all Jason's fault and that Amber should never see the college boy again-Ashley argued that Amber and Jason had in fact gotten in a fight, and she had stolen his keys and crashed his car purposefully to spite him. It's not like he couldn't buy a new one anyway. He was nearing the end of his lease anyway, it was within three days. Amber couldn't really understand why they were arguing, since in hindsight they were agreeing that both and Amber and Jason were fucked up-everything about them is fucked up. Their relationship, the way they act, what they do. The only reasons Amber's parents hadn't reported the relationship was because they were sure Amber would never forgive them, and they had been dating since Amber was 13. Jason also had several friends in law enforcement and his family could probably even buy him out of murder. Which would probably happen if he ever saw Amber with another boy._

_"Amber?" a small voice came from the top of the stairs, making the older girl turn around as she saw Hanna. She sucked in a breath and stood quickly, picking up her sister-though she was only half a foot taller-and quickly pushed them into Amber's room. She dropped her sister on her bed and locked the door, finally exhaling slowly. _

_"Why are mom and dad fighting again?" _

_"What makes you think they were fighting Hanna Banana?" The 13 year old smiled before she cooled her face into a worried look again._

_"They were yelling," Hanna pointed out. _

_"Well, maybe they were excited about something."_

_"At 2:30 in the morning? Besides, they hate you and Jason together." Amber inwardly cursed; she'd been hoping hadn't caught the words being exchanged but apparently she was wrong. _

_"It's nothing, Hanna," Amber said a bit sharply. She sighed when she saw the rejected look on her sister's face. _

_"Hey, why don't you sleep in here tonight?" Hanna nodded eagerly, slipping under the covers with her sister. Amber wrapped the sheets and comforter over the two, throwing over an extra heavy blanket as it was the middle of winter. They huddled together, Amber wrapping an arm around Hanna's shoulders, hoping to muffle the sounds of their parents loud arguing. _

* * *

"How bad did your mom bust you over wrecking Sean's car?" Emily asked curiously as the five girls trekked across the park.

"Okay, I did not wreck it, I damaged it and actually everyone's being really mature about it," Hanna said, sounding surprised. Amber smiled gently, squeezing Hanna's shoulder, sharing a smile with the younger girl.

"Oh," Emily hummed.

"There is no 'oh', they're just being grown-ups, that's all," Hanna shrugged.

"Well that's more than I can say for myself when I was 15. You're lucky you have your license, kiddo. I got in so much trouble for wrecking Jason's car," Amber snorted, making the other four turn on her, wide eyed.

"You _wrecked _Jason's car?!" Aria all but squeaked. Amber shrugged.

"My parents were more upset than Mr. and Mrs. D, or Jason. He was getting a new car anyway. Technically, when I wrecked it, Jason got a discount, so in hindsight..." she trailed off with a grin. They all watched as she continued past the spot where they had frozen.

"Okaayyy," Aria gave the girls a weird look as they followed the older girl.

"So the town is gonna put in a new bench and we'll plant the flowerbeds and there's gonna be a pathway of art tiles," Aria directed, pointing to a fresh patch grass that had been squared off.

"Art tiles?" Spencer wondered.

"Messages, pictures, memories of Alison," Emily offered.

"N'aww, like little headstones," Hanna scoffed.

"Hanna!" Aria and Amber bit at the same time.

"What!" Hanna waved her hands exasperatedly.

"We should each do a tile," Emily suggested.

"You know I have had Alison's bracelet since the day we found it in the woods and I do not want this responsibility anymore," Hanna said suddenly, reaching into her purse and practically shoving it in her friends' and sister's faces.

"I don't want it," Aria immediately said.

"Seriously, somebody take this," Hanna practically screamed when no one made a move to grab it out of her hand. They all looked around to see who would cave first, before Spencer let out a loud sigh and snatched it up, shoving it into her messenger bag.

"Look at us, a bunch of babies. There is nothing that 'A' can say or do to get us into trouble without making trouble for herself," she said tightly.

"You sure it's a 'her'?" Hanna raised her eyebrows.

"Well, him, her, doesn't make any difference," Spencer muttered, before she turned and sat on the bench, taking out her laptop.

"What are you doing?" Emily wondered.

"I'm gonna block all messages from people I don't know. IM's, texts, emails, everything. Screw 'A'. There, who's next?" Spencer looked up, looking relieved. Emily sat down next to Spencer, taking the laptop. Spencer leaned around Amber to look at something, squinting.

"I spy with my little eye something that begins with 'F'," Spencer said playfully, smiling. Amber turned around, catching a dark haired man on a bike.

"Hey Mr. Fitz," Hanna shouted, raising her hand. The dark haired man looked over, smiling a little and waved.

"Looking good, Mr Fitz!" Spencer complimented, a cheeky grin on her face. Aria huffed, sliding in next to Emily.

"My turn," she ground out as Mr. Fitz turned to corner.

"Who was that?" Amber asked, interested. Spencer and Hanna gasped scandalously.

"_That _was Mr. Ezra Fitz, aka our new English teacher," Hanna grinned.

"How old is he?" Amber wondered curiously.

"Probably too old for you, Am," Aria forced a grin, making it seem like a joke. They all seemed to buy it, as Amber snorted.

"There's no way he's older than 23."

"Well, there are teachers that you don't want to see on a bike, and there are teachers that you do want to see on a bike," Spencer said unashamedly.

"I do not want to see Mr. Galarti on a bike," Hanna shivered.

"I don't want to think about Mr. Galarti in motion of any kind," Emily agreed.

"Mr. Fitz..." Hanna trailed off suggestively, making Spencer, Amber, and Emily laugh.

"Hanna! It's your turn," Aria said forcefully, turning the computer to the blonde. Hanna sighed and took it.

"You talked to Ben?" Spencer asked Emily.

"Nothing to talk about," Emily shrugged.

"So you're really done?" Aria asked concernedly.

"It's okay. I'm fine," Emily smiled, making sure it widened under her friends' scrutinizing gaze.

"Okay, if you say so," Aria said, dubious.

"Alright, Amber your turn," Hanna held the laptop out to the her sister. The older blonde took it, making herself comfortable on Spencer's lap as she typed in her personal information.

"I wish we had a drum roll for this," Amber grinned, making the other girls giggle and squeal a little in excitement.

"Alright, here goes. We are officially...'A'-proofed," Amber closed the laptop, smiling serenely. She helped Spencer put it back into her bag, before switching seats with Aria, letting the smaller brunette onto her knees instead.

"Listen, all those little messages zipping through the air all around us..." Spencer sighed blissfully.

"Yup, and none of them from 'A'," Aria hummed approvingly.

"This feels like a good thing," Emily smiled.

"Of course this is a good thing. Out of sight, out of mind," Hanna sassed. A flier flew across the park, stopping in front of their feet. Aria bent down and picked it up curiously, though she immediately wished she hadn't. It was a picture of Alison, with red writing across it.

**Ding Dong the Bitch is Dead.**

Aria crumpled the paper, standing, followed quickly by the others. She tossed it away, and they swiftly left.

* * *

"Spence, why didn't your folks take you to New York with your sister? I mean, you deserve some retail therapy too," Hanna wondered as she pulled off the aluminum foil on the top of her yogurt cup.

"Not as much as Melissa. Ooh, hot scarf, Em," Spencer said as Emily sat next to her. Emily gave her a distracted smile.

"Thanks."

"Is it new?" Hanna asked curiously.

"No," she said uncomfortably. They all froze as Hanna's phone rang.

"Go ahead, answer it. I mean, we know who it can't be from," Aria laughed a little as Hanna stared at her phone screen, eyes wide in shock.

"Hanna?" Emily asked cautiously. Hanna snapped out of it, though she still seemed confused.

"It's my dad?" she picked it up, pressing the green button and holding it to her ear.

"Hey, Dad," she murmured, before getting up and walking away from the table.

"Has she even like talked to her dad since he walked out on them? Or Amber?" Emily inquired concernedly.

"I don't know. Hanna, Amber and their dad, it's one of those 'don't ask, don't tell' situations," Spencer shrugged.

"We shouldn't stare, come on," Aria said, standing from the table. Spencer and Emily followed. Aria paused as her phone buzzed, digging it out of her pocket.

"Ugh, my brother's post just showed up on my loop," she moaned, continuing to walk.

"You added him as a favorite?" Spencer scoffed.

"Yeah, a moment of weakness," Aria sighed. Emily froze as she and Toby almost ran into each other.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"It's my fault," Emily shook her head as she walked around him, joining the girls again.

"I wonder if we just bumped into," Aria's voice dropped to a whisper,"'A'."

"It doesn't matter, we're done with 'A', right?" Spencer said fiercely.

"Right, yeah, but I'm staying still staying out of Toby's way," Aria shrugged.

"Yeah, and Jenna's," Spencer said as she looked at the step siblings.

"I guess that's the safest thing to do," Emily agreed reluctantly.

* * *

_"There's no way I would come back to Pennsylvania without seeing you and your sister. But, if you've something you have to do...?"_

"No, Dad I haven't got anything. I don't think Amber does either."

_"Then I'll come by, pick you up at 7, how does that sound?"_

"Sounds great, I'll tell Mom. Um, Dad?"

_"Yes?"_

"Did Mom...?"

_"Did your Mom what, honey?"_

"You know, never mind. Have you called Amber yet?"

_"No, not yet. I was hoping you could sweet talk her into coming."_

"You don't think she'll want to come?"

_"I don't know hon, but do you think you could tell her?"_

"Uh yeah, I guess."

_"Okay. I'll see you two at 7, then."_

"Yeah, see you then. Bye."

_"Bye, sweetheart."_

* * *

"Hi," Aria awkwardly stepped into the classroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Hi," Ezra breathed.

"I...I saw you riding around town the other day, on your bike."

"Yeah, I uh, saw you too. I waved, remember? I would've stopped but, uh, you weren't alone," he shrugged slightly.

"Yeah my friends thought you had nice legs," Aria admitted.

"What do you think?"

"I, I was embarrassed that my friends thought that you had nice legs. It's a little awkward under the circumstances. Amber kept trying to figure out how old you were," she laughed awkwardly.

"Amber?" he raised his eyebrows curiously.

"Yeah, the uh, pretty blonde in the sweater and heels? That's Amber. She's Hanna's older sister, though she practically raised me, Spence, and Em too...so..." she trailed off, clearing her throat. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Aria, what are the circumstances? If you know, please tell me, because this is completely new territory for me," he spread his arms around.

"Me too. It's not all that reasonable,"

"We need to talk. It has things that we must speak not only between classes, I'll be home tonight so I might suggest one or two dishes that I know almost cooked. I wanna talk to you and not when you're at your desk or when you're hidden behind the crest of Dan Farren."

"How much time do I have?" Aria asked.

"7 hours."

"7 hours is good."

* * *

"He must spend two weeks in New England but he made a detour to see me and Amber," Hanna beamed.

"It's...it's great Hanna!" Aria forced a smile.

"What?"

"Do you think he would come just because of Sean's car?"

"No of course not, we talked about it and it is not at all because of that. And even if it did all that matters is that he comes to see me. Besides, he's here to see Amber too," she defended.

"Spencer!" Spencer turned, catching sight of her Russian AP history teacher.

"Mr. Cheldré?!"

"I wanted to tell you but you being here is, it's remarkable that you did on the history essay," he complimented.

"Oh thank you."

"A very clear presentation," he continued.

"This is not new as an idea," Spencer shrugged feebly, dread growing in her stomach.

"I introduced him to the Orchid Gold," he smiled.

"You what?!"

"It is only prestige but the real interest of winning this competition is the impact on university applications," he nodded assuredly.

"But no..."

"We will see the details after class," he said before walking away.

"What is the Orchid Gold?" Hanna wondered.

"A national competition of essays on history."

"It'll allow you a little more lather," Emily shrugged. The bell rang.

Aria sighed.

"Go to any hour."

* * *

Amber sat in one of the chairs at the table in the kitchen, tapping her foot rhythmically on the floor. Just then, the bell rang. Hanna flew to the door, throwing it open. On the other side stood Tom, their father. Amber sneered silently as he smiled.

"Hanna!"

"Dad!" She threw herself into his arms, sighing happily.

"Oh you're so thin, there's barely any left to squeeze." _Nice, dad. _

"I missed you," Hanna murmured as she pulled back.

"You too," he smiled.

"I'll get my bag," Hanna ran upstairs, so fast in her high heels it made Amber proud.

"Hi Tom," Ashley greeted as he walked in, closing the door.

"What's up Ashley? How are you?" he asked politely.

"I'm okay." He nodded before turning to Amber, holding his arms out wide, a grin on his face. Amber stared at his arms, then his face, then back and forth, before she sneered.

"You're kidding me, right?" Hanna came back down, her purse slung over her shoulder.

"Hey, you ready?"

"Yes." He looked at Amber with raised eyebrows. She only sighed and stood, throwing on her blazer and grabbing her purse. Ashley started to gather her things as their daughters headed to the door.

"Ashley it was probably misunderstood about this evening, in fact I wanted to take the opportunity to be alone with Hanna and Amber," Tom said gently.

"Oh, I assumed-,"

"No, no it's my fault. It'll be fun, us three?" he smiled at Amber and Hanna.

"Well...yes," Hanna said slowly.

"Have a good evening. Tom, have Hanna back early, it's a school night, okay?"

"Yes of course," he promised.

"Bye mom," Hanna waved as they walked out the door.

"Bye, have fun," she smiled fraudulently as she closed the door.

* * *

"This is a new car so how about I lead, huh Hanna?" Tom tried to make it a joke, though it stopped both Amber and Hanna dead in their tracks.

"This is about Sean's car!"

"It's a bit more complicated than that," Tom shook his head.

"So let me try to simplify things. If you came to punish me or whatever then go ahead but don't try to dress it up!

Tom: I'm not back to punish you, I'm here to help you through a difficult period. You're a good girl Hanna, you have always been but occasionally you're a bit too enthusiastic. Remember when you climbed the trees when you were little you always had me to help you back down. We'll get by, I promise. So if you want we can go to dinner, or we can head down to _Jolly Roger's_." He turned to look at Amber who stood off to the side.

"You'd be okay with that, right Am?" Hanna also turned to look back at Amber who smiled indulgently and nodded.

"Sure."

* * *

The next night, Hanna sat across from her dad at a restaurant. Amber had come up with something, saying she had 'plans' (Hanna was sure those plans included _Cake Boss_, caffeine, and sugar) so it was just Hanna and Tom.

"Thank you. This is a great honor to go out with you two nights in a row. You think Sean will be jealous?" Tom wondered jokingly.

"I haven't spoken to Sean since the party," Hanna said bitterly.

"Yeah I was waiting for you to say something last night about what happened to between you two," Tom admitted.

"Well I was having too much fun," Hanna dismissed easily.

"I wonder if all this has a little less to do with Sean and more to do with something else."

"Something else?" Hanna asked, playing dumb.

"How are about what happened to Alison?"

"I don't know I mean sometimes I just wanna get away, you know be somewhere else for a while."

"Somewhere you could clear your head, get a new perspective on things," Tom offered.

"Yeah that is exactly what I mean," Hanna smiled.

"Hanna, there are a couple of matters we have to discuss."

"Really, what matters?" she questioned, watching his eyes leave her.

"Hey, here you are," he smiled widely as he stood.

"Hi," a voice said behind her, making the blonde turn around. She stood and felt her blood turn cold as her dad greeted the woman with a kiss. He shook the other girl's hand, leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek. She leaned back, looking down as she clenched her fists behind her back.

"Hanna, this is Isabelle, my fiance," Tom introduced. Her smiled tightened.

"Fiance?" Hanna felt herself go numb, and she suddenly wished she was right next to her sister on the lumpy couch, mooching out on soda and cookies or whatever else Amber baked when she was stressed. Isabelle's smile widened as she leaned into give Hanna a hug.

"I'm so happy to meet you, Hanna," Isabelle said, pulling back.

"And this is Isabelle's daughter Kate. Kate, this is my daughter, Hanna." The blonde girl nodded politely. They shook each other's hands, ending it as quickly as possible.

"I thought it was time we all met," Tom smiled.

* * *

Hanna stared at the table disinterestedly as Kate told them about a story of sailing. _Who the hell goes sailing for fun?_

"Hanna, do you sail?" Isabelle interrupted Hanna's thoughts, making the blonde look up.

"No," she smiled fakely.

"Oh you should, Kate could give you a few lessons, she's an excellent teacher," Isabelle encouraged, giving her daughter a smile.

"Especially with beginners," Kate said slyly, a fake smile stretched across her features. Hanna sneered internally. Amber would rip this girl apart.

"It might be fun for the both of you, to go out on a boat," Isabelle suggested.

"To see which one will return alive," she muttered. Isabelle and Kate faltered as Tom gave Hanna a look.

"Is that a joke?" Kate asked unsurely, sneering slightly.

"Of course it's a joke. And that's a fork." Tom interrupted, telling Hanna about talking to Sean's dad. He said that she would be working for his mom. She hissed internally as she argued with her dad, until her phone rang. She reached for it, muttering a sorry.

* * *

Amber blew a raspberry, rolling her eyes, obviously annoyed as Spencer talked to Wren in front of the motel. Spencer had texted Hanna, asking her to help her get Wren-who had shown up drunk at her house-back to the motel. Tom had driven Hanna to the restaurant so they'd had to call Amber, who showed up in a sweater, red coat, sweats and of course heels that didn't match her outfit whatsoever. She'd defended herself by saying they were the closest ones to the door.

Spencer climbed into the backseat as Hanna played with the radio.

"Finally! Can we please go now? I hate motels," Amber scrunched her nose and shivered, making Spencer roll her eyes slightly but nod. Out of the corner of her eye, Amber saw Hanna freeze as she listened to the radio. Pulling out of the parking lot, she raised her eyebrow.

"You okay Han?" The blonde turned her head, shooting her friend a smile.

"Fine."

* * *

"Well what do we do about 'A'? How did he or she know I would be in the car on that exact station?" Hanna asked, flustered after she finally broke and told Spencer and Amber that 'A' had dedicated a song to her on the radio.

"I have no idea," Spencer sighed.

"But you're the one who wanted to block our messages," Hanna asked, frustrated.

"And everyone followed you remember?" Spencer pointed out, marching up the stairs after Hanna. Amber rolled her eyes, heading to the fridge instead of the stairs. She pulled out a pitcher of water, grabbing three glasses and three lemon slices.

"Yeah, we stay together great," Hanna muttered, walking into Spencer's bedroom. She froze halfway through.

"Spencer!" she yelled. Spencer ran to her bedside table, frantically searching through the top drawer.

"Someone took the bracelet!" Spencer said as Amber sped into the room, catching sight of the mirror.

* * *

"'It won't be that easy bitches -'A'," Amber read the words written on Spencer's mirror, her arm slung over Hanna's shoulders.

"Jungle red," Hanna muttered, recognizing the shade of lip stick.

"Alison's color."

* * *

**This chapter sucks but whatever. I wrote this a long time ago and I wasn't happy with it but I couldn't really figure out a way to change it. Oh well.**

**Update: **Lucy Greenhill **brought it to my attention that you guys couldn't access this chapter-I am so sorry! was being crap and I wasn't sure if it would work or not but thank you for bringing it to my attention and letting me know! XOXO**

**Review! Let me know your thoughts! And fear not, I have a flashback with Jason planned for next chapter and he will be appearing in the present soon!**

**Any and all mistakes are mine. **


	5. There's No Place Like Homecoming, Part I

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL or the original characters. **

**A/N: Ok, so I skipped 'Reality Bites Me', only because I had a hard time imagining how Amber would fit into that episode. I didn't think it was an absolutely essential episode for her character; Ezra found out about 'A' (kind of) so he and Aria are on the outs and Emily hangs out with Toby and I just didn't know where to fit Amber into it. Anyway, that brings us closer to Jason's first appearance (he first showed up in 'Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone' and I'm super excited to write him, so yeah. :) ALSO, halfway through writing this I got a new computer, and I'm still trying to figure it out and get used to the keyboard, so please excuse any mistakes I make. XOXO**

**Bad Intentions  
Chapter 5: There's No Place Like Homecoming, Part 1**

* * *

**""Oh, what a tangled web we weave...when first we practice to deceive."  
~ Walter Scott, _Marmion__  
_**

* * *

**Songs:**

**St. Lola & The Fields-Hold On (beginning, Aria) **

* * *

**A**mber stared pityingly at Aria who had her back to the door, her headphones in her ears. She was the first to venture into the room, pulling them out of her ears. Aria turned over, giving her a 'what the hell' look.

"What are you doing?" she snipped, though without her usual amount of sass.

"An intervention." Spencer stepped up next to Amber after setting down the takeout bags.

"We brought takeout and rag mags," Emily smiled, tossing a whole bunch of magazines onto the bed beside Aria.

"But," Amber emphasized.

"You cannot have any of those until you get out of these sweats," she said pointedly, slapping Aria's legs.

"What's wrong with these?" Aria asked defensively as she sat up.

"Nothing. except they're starting to graft to your skin," Spencer raised her eyebrows.

"Well, they're comfy," Aria pouted.

"So are mom jeans and platform flip-flops," Hanna sassed, making Aria smile and shrug.

"Plus, how are we gonna help you choose a homecoming dress if you don't try some on for us?" Emily asked kindly.

"That's easy. I'm not going," Aria shrugged.

"What do you mean you're not going?" Hanna gawked.

"Yeah, you can't just not go," Spencer pouted.

"What are you doing instead?" Emily raised her eyebrows.

"I don't know, I guess I'll just read these and then inhale a gallon of 'Chunky Monkey'," Aria said, looking at the magazines.

"Hey, look, cutting yourself off from the rest of your life is not gonna help your parents, and besides, they still might work it out," Spencer said optimistically.

"They're barely speaking to each other," Aria remarked, raising her eyebrows.

"People get angry. They blow up. Doesn't mean it's over," Emily said.

"Emily, they didn't blow up over her dad missing their anniversary, he slept with one of his students," Hanna rolled her eyes, before catching her sister's and friend's disapproving looks.

"Sorry," she said sincerely to Aria, smiling sympathetically.

"I'm just saying things can look over on Friday, and by Monday all is forgiven. Some things just take time," Emily advised.

"Yeah, maybe," Aria smiled half-heartedly, nodding.

"Okay, so you're coming! Come on!" Spencer changed the subject quickly, grabbing Aria's legs to turn her to the side, making her stand.

"I'll think about it," Aria rolled her eyes, standing as she walked over to grab a chair.

"If you're not coming, can you at least cast an absentee ballot?" Hanna asked. Amber slapped her arm lightly.

"What? I need her vote," Hanna shrugged.

"Hanna, stop already! You've got homecoming queen locked down," Spencer laughed.

"Really? You can rig the election?" Hanna leaned forward with eyebrows raised.

"Sorry, I have enough to do already, thanks, I'm head of the committee, half of which is out sick with the flu, so I'll be restocking the ice and refilling the hummus bowl and trying to look cute for my first official date," Spencer sighed.

"With Alex?" Emily raised her eyebrows, pausing from pulling out their food from the brown paper bag.

"Wait, you're bringing him to homecoming? So, this is real!" Aria gasped, leaning forward. Spencer only shrugged, flushing.

"Look at her blush!" Amber cooed, pinching Spencer's cheek. The brunette slapped it away, whining embarrassingly as she laughed.

"Stop!"

"Damn! Now I have to come," Aria laughed.

"Seriously, you guys, he's not gonna know anybody there, so can you just do your best to make him feel included?" Spencer pleaded.

"No, we were planning on freezing him out," Hanna said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, moving on. Em, who are you gonna bring?" Spencer asked eagerly as Amber sat down next to her.

"I think I'm gonna go stag," Emily shrugged

"I will, too," Aria patted Emily's arm, sharing a nod with her.

"Why don't you guys come together? Oh, you'd make such a cute couple," Spencer remarked.

How did I just go from wearing mom jeans to being Samantha Ronson?" Aria wondered rhetorically. They all chuckled as Emily looked around uncomfortably. Hanna watched her carefully, before taking pity on her friend.

"Who cares who anyone goes to this thing with? I mean, it's just a dance, you should bring someone who you have fun with," Hanna nodded her head, looking at Emily.

"I might want to go with someone. I just don't want people thinking it means more than it does," Emily nodded slowly, taking a seat on Aria's bed next to Hanna.

"Are you and Ben back together?" Spencer asked, surprised.

"No. No, of course not," Emily shook her head.

"So who's the mystery dude?" Aria wondered, raising her eyebrows. Emily didn't answer.

"I'm starving," Hanna said loudly, reaching forward to grab the bag that had the fortune cookies in it. She opened, pulling one out as Spencer, Aria, Emily and Amber all ate. Cracking it open, her smile dropped as her eyebrows furrowed.

"What's wrong? Bad fortune?" Emily asked jokingly, wiggling her eyebrows. Amber grinned.

"Yeah, Confucius says stop being such a drama queen," she retorted, chuckling to herself as she bit into her egg roll.

"Lions and tigers and bitches, oh my! There's no place like homecoming.

See you there. - A,"

Hanna sighed as they all stared at each other. Spencer reached forward, grabbing the bag. Cracking open all of them, the fortunes were all the same.

* * *

"So, my parents are going out of town this weekend, and I was thinking you could stay the night," Sean said, a wide smile threatening to split his face.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I'm ready. To do it," he raised his eyebrows slightly for emphasis.

"Sean, I'm not ready. I made a commitment to myself. A commitment I want to honor," Amber wanted to gag and laugh at the same time as she and Hanna shared a look.

"Good. Nice work, you guys. Sit down," Sean sat down on the other side of Hanna, giving them both a smile. Amber raised her eyebrows, but Hanna returned a smile, albeit a sarcastic one, but Sean didn't know that.

"May I have two other volunteers, please?" the counselor asked, his hands on his hips. His gaze zeroed in on her sister, and Amber scoffed quietly as the younger blonde sipped obliviously at her coffee.

"Hanna. You wanna give it a go?"

"No," she sassed. She shrugged it a bit.

"See? I can say no," she smiled, sipping her coffee again.

"So can I. Get up. You can be the instigator," he pointed at her. She looked over at Sean first, giving a very fake smile (again, the idiot couldn't tell) before looking at her sister, who's expression purely said 'this is you're damn fault' and 'why the hell am I here' at the same time. The counselor looked around a little more before pointing at a dark haired boy.

"Lucas!" he drawled, pointing at the boy. He looked over at Hanna, who had a 'why me' look on her face before she rolled her eyes.

"Uh, no, I'm really more comfortable in an observational role during sexercise," he nodded his head, as if to solidify his statement.

"Come on, you two. Let's go." Sighing, Hanna handed her coffee to Amber before standing, making her way to the middle of the circle. Amber scoffed loudly this time, shooting both Lucas, Sean and the counselor a disapproving look. Sean didn't see, but Lucas shrunk down a little, and the counselor stood with his back to her. She watched as Sean leaned forward eagerly.

Hanna sighed through her nose.

"So, you want to come up to my room?" she asked monotonously.

"I can't do this," Lucas shook his head slightly.

"But you make me so hot," she continued bluntly. Amber snorted inaudibly. Lucas laughed slightly.

"No, I mean, I can't do this with you," he explained slowly before turning to the counselor.

"Girls like her don't approach guys like me unless they have deep-seated self-esteem issues and a serious drinking problem," Amber raised her eyebrows slightly, impressed that he had in fact come to terms with his nerdness, though she caught her sister's offended look.

"Just play along, Lucas," the counselor advised. Lucas sighed, shrugging.

"This is embarrassing."

"Why?" the counselor asked as if weren't the most obvious thing in the world.

"Because I don't need to know how to rebuff the advances of a genetic splice between Barbie and Shakira. It's just never gonna happen," he shrugged again.

"The point of this is to be prepared for the situation when it does arise-," Lucas cut him off.

"Mr. Mazarra," _so that's his name,_ "let's look at the facts. I have the upper-body strength of screech, and I spend my weekends playing Wii alone. I think my virginity is pretty well safeguarded," Amber caught her sister smile as the blonde looked down. She narrowed her eyes at her sister.

"Both of you, start again," _Mr. Mazarra_-as nerd boy mentioned-said sternly.

"So, you wanna come up to my room?"

"Yes," he said loudly with a smile on his face, before she had the full sentence out. Amber chuckled along with the rest of the circle, catching Sean's look as Hanna laughed slightly. The bell rang before anyone else could say anything and Amber stood, walking out with Hanna. She bid goodbye to her sister before heading down to the gym that had been cut off for the decorating team working on homecoming. Spencer, of course, had roped the blonde into volunteering. She had made the blonde swear to be on her best behavior, meaning she had to play nicely with the little sophomores with no lives.

_Who am I kidding, _Amber scoffed internally. _Where's my life? __I'm the one hanging out with a bunch of teenagers. _

* * *

Amber carefully painted the edge of the large bubble letters, having sent the teenage girl Spencer had assigned with her to run and get coffee. Out of the corner, she watched a tall-_cute_-brunette boy walk over to Spencer.

"Hey, need any help?" he smiled charmingly at Amber's young friend, sending Amber's over protective mama bear instinct into overdrive.

"You're a little early," she didn't need to see Spencer's face to know the brunette was smiling.

"The dance doesn't start for 27 hours."

"But I wanted to do a dry run, test out the route, time myself door-to-door," he said eagerly, drawing her to him. Amber's eyes narrowed.

"You sound like me," Spencer gasped.

"Yeah, but I was joking," his smile and eyes widened.

"Oh," Spencer laughed a little, the boy joining in. _This must be Alex_, Amber thought to herself.

"I'm about to buy a suit, and I wanted to know what color your dress is so we can match," he said, confirming Amber's suspicions.

"Oh! Don't bother. Look, I'll match my outfit to yours. Just wear whatever you have," Spencer said.

"Okay, we can't both show up in jeans and a t-shirt," he shook his head.

"You're sure that you want to?" Spencer asked

"Yes, I want to. It's a good excuse to buy a suit, and, uh here," he pulled put a wad of dollar bills.

"What's that for?" Spencer raised her eyebrows.

"The tickets," he said in a 'duh' voice.

"No, don't worry about it. This is my treat," he gave her a disapproving look.

"I just I know how hard you work. I don't want you to spend your money on some stupid dance," Spencer explained nicely.

"Well, tough luck, 'cause I want to," he said smugly, tucking the money into the back pocket of her shorts. She smiled.

"I'm wearing a silver strapless dress."

"Can't wait to see you in it." Amber actually snarled, startling the poor girl next to her. Calmly, Amber walked around the table, wiping her hands off.

"Spencer!" she called sweetly, making Spencer freeze as she turned around, looking like a deer caught in head lights. She patted her shoulder slightly before looking at the boy, who looked confusedly between her and Spencer.

"Who's this?" she asked faux-curiously, widening her eyes innocently. Spencer slowly slipped out of Alex's arm.

"Amber," Spencer's hand wrapped around her bicep, squeezing non too gently, though the blonde didn't react.

"Alex, this is my friend Hanna's older sister, Amber. Amber, this is Alex. He's my date to the dance," Spencer said through gritted teeth, a smile still plastered on her face as she squeezed Amber's arm warningly. Alex gave her a confused smile before holding his hand.

"It's nice to meet you," he said politely, shaking her hand. She beamed.

"You too," she looked back at Spencer as she dropped her hand. The brunette glared at her, making her smile widen.

"So, Alex, I'll see you at the dance?" Amber asked conversationally. He nodded.

"You will."

"Great," she gave a shark smile, all teeth.

"Save me a dance, hun," she pressed a kiss to Spencer's cheek before walking past them. Half way down the hall, she turned back and gave Spencer a nod and a thumbs up, mouthing _cute. _Spencer hid a smile as Alex turned back to her. She grinned innocently.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Uh, yeah, see you tomorrow," he said confusedly, walking away slowly. Spencer's smile widened as she waved goodbye, before reverting her attention back to the column, adding a second coat of brown paint. Amber was next to her again in seconds, a wide smirk stretched across her lips.

"So, _Alex_," she began conversationally, wiggling her eyebrows as she gave Spencer a mock-smoldering look.

"You never told me how adorable he is," Spencer flushed, grinning bashfully, though she just shrugged.

"He is pretty cute, isn't he?" she played along. She grabbed another brush, dipping into the paint at her side on the table before handing it to Amber. The blonde complied, taking the other side of the column with deep, artful strokes that reminded Spencer of all the times Amber used to paint and draw.

She hadn't seen her once pick up a brush until now, since Alison disappeared.

"Cute is an understatement. He seems sweet," Amber said sincerely. Spencer smiled and ducked her head, nodding in agreement.

"He is," she hesitated.

"Am." Amber hummed, raising her eyebrows though she didn't take her eyes away from her brush. Spencer paused, pulling her hand back.

"What was it like? W-With Jason, I mean," Spencer stuttered, immediately regretting as she saw Amber's hand tighten around the brush. The older blonde sighed and put the brush on the table, walking around the column to stand in front of Spencer.

"Whenever I was with Jason, I felt like nothing could ever hurt me. It didn't matter how many times either of us messed up, we were always there for each other. He treated me like a queen, Spence, and if that's how Alex makes you feel, don't let him go," she said wistfully, her eyes faraway. Spencer sighed noiselessly through her nose, putting her brush down before wrapping her arms around Amber's waist, burying her face into the blonde's shoulder. Amber's arms went over her shoulders naturally, rubbing her back.

"And," the blonde pulled back, her hands clenching Spencer's shoulders as the brunette's hand remained on her waist.

"No matter how many boyfriends you go through, I will always be there with a tub of Ben & Jerry's. Remember," she pointed a hand at the younger girl.

"Ben & Jerry are the only men you can trust to always be there," Spencer finished with a laugh. Amber tapped her nose lightly, winking. She let go of the younger girl.

"Back to work now, Gru, you're minions are doing all the work," Spencer threw her head back and laughed loudly drawing many confused and slightly worried looks from the other students on the committee, or, as Amber put, her _minions_.

* * *

**I thought this was a fitting place to stop at, or if I continued writing it would be like 11 by the time it was ready to post. I would've finished it now, but I figured you guys deserved something. Next chapter will be the actual homecoming, which you can expect sometime tomorrow. **

**So if you didn't see up at the top, I got a new laptop that I'm still trying to make work and Microsoft won't show up either so just bare with me here. Tomorrow is Friday (hallelujah) so I will most definitely try to update tomorrow as I will have no homework (I began on Monday this week) and then I also have Monday off (Labor Day), so I will be posting as many chapters as I can before school comes back on Tuesday. You guys can generally expect updates every Friday or the weekend, (or maybe both!) because I'll try to work on the chapters all week before posting them on Friday. **

**As always thank you for your follows, favorites and reviews, and all mistakes are mine! **


	6. There's No Place Like Homecoming, Part 2

**Bad Intentions  
****Chapter 6: There's No Place Like Homecoming, Part 2**

* * *

**"If I told you I've worked hard to get where I'm at, I'd be lying, because I have no idea where I am right now."  
~Jarod Kintz_, This Book Is Not For Sale_**

* * *

**Songs:**

**Demi Lovato-Neon Lights (beginning-meeting Ezra)**

**Britney Spears-If U Seek Amy (Amber and Melissa)**

**Bittersweet-Dirty Laundry (answering the phone;end) **

* * *

Amber huffed agitatedly, shifting restlessly for the countless time. She sneered at every pimple faced boy who wiggled his eyebrows at her, turning her nose up at girls she knew were enemies of Hanna.

She craned her neck, trying to find a glimpse of the dark haired brunette who planned the whole party. She couldn't find Spencer, Hanna, Emily or Aria-who had promised to come to the dance. The only way to get her into the dance without a date was as a chaperone, so she had dutifully signed up. Now though, she wished she had hunted down Noel Kahn or one of Sean's friends to go as their hot-19 year old date, as her younger sister had suggested. She was utterly bored out of her mind, not to mention she felt like a creeper. She didn't care to expose every dark and dirty secret of every 16 year old in the gym, also knowing if did ruin any of the 'fun' she would be labelled as a hypocrite. Lord knows what the hell she and Jason got up to during Homecoming. Or any other time, for that matter.

So, she was resigned to dying of boredom as she stood against a wall, already feeling the delicate arch of her feet begin to ache from the heels she was wearing.

"Uh-Amber, right?" she jumped, turning around to blink owlishly at the man who had said her name. He was average height, slender, with warm eyes and dark brown hair and a kind smile on his face.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you or anything," he held his hands up slightly.

"No, its fine, I was off in my own little world. And, yes, I'm Amber," she held out her hand.

"Ezra Fitz-I'm Hanna's English teacher," he shook her hand firmly but softly, smiling at her. She nearly swooned.

"Right-you have Spencer, Aria and Emily too, right? They like to talk about the new young teacher that replaced Mr. Finch."

He grimaced jokingly.

"Nothing too terrible I hope," he commented, dropping her hand.

"Hanna's the only one who seems to be complaining-she says there is no excuse for reading 200 minutes every week," she shrugged, as if to say _what can you do_.

"Right, she's made that very, _very_ clear about every other day during the week. She's not much of a reader, is she?"

"Nope, she takes after me. Spencer's the books, Aria's the writer, and Emily's the sporty girl that does whatever she can to stay on the swim team. Me and Hanna, we're the magazines. Fun, interesting and pretty to look at," she added an endearing smile at the end, making him laugh.

"They're all wonderful writers-I think you'd be surprised by how many essays they manage to write about you," Ezra advocated. Amber raised her eyebrows.

"They write about me?"

"All the time-I know your zodiac sign," he said seriously. She giggled at the look on his face.

"Do you?" she challenged, raising her eyebrows. He scoffed.

"Gemini," he said confidently. She smiled, nodding her head.

"Let me guess-the Gemini themed birthday party when I turned 15."

"It was a good idea; paint another half of a face on your cheek. Twins-Gemini. I commemorate you," Ezra nodded.

"Well thanks, but it was Aria's idea after we watched The Shining. Obviously, none of us are twins, so she came up with the idea to do the whole half-face thing."

"You let her watch The Shining when she was 12?" he asked, shocked. She chuckled.

"Yeah, all of them. I was also the one to deal with the nightmares. We all stayed over at my boyfriend's house. It took two weeks for them to get over it," she shook her head, smiling.

"That doesn't sound fun," he shook his head slightly.

"Oh trust me, it wasn't. More often than not they had to come sleep with me," they both laughed.

"So, are you chaperoning?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"I am. Figured nothing better to do so why not crash the party and ruin every teenager's chance of drinking and turning into me," she shrugged. He raised his eyebrows higher but didn't say anything.

"Well, do you want to help me with the booth?" She sighed, looking around the room once more.

"Why not? Get to destroy every teenage girl's dream of being stuck in a dark booth with the new, hot young teacher," she smiled flipping her hair over her shoulder. He chuckled bashfully but placed his hand on her back, leading her to the booth. She ducked under the black material of the flap that sectioned off the booth and the rest of the gym. He took the front, handing out the bean bags and accepting the tickets, while Amber took the wheel. She was considerably less bored; Ezra proved to be entertaining and an excellent conversationalist-and he laughed with her whenever a cocky student left empty handed. She could see her sister and her friends, with Alex and Sean. They all seemed to be getting along well enough, so Amber decided to leave them alone, for a while at least.

"Marin!" she automatically turned her head, eyes wide as she came back to herself. A smile broke out on her lips as she saw who called for her.

"Baby Kahn!" she took the few steps between her and Ezra, leaning over the counter to wrap her arms around the teenager's shoulders. Noel chuckled slightly, allowing her to brush his face with a couple of kisses before he put his hands on her shoulders, laughing slightly as she stood straight.

"Mona Pear! You look fantastic!" she complimented, pressing kisses to each of the younger girl's cheeks. The brunette beamed, returning the air kisses.

"I do, don't I? I told you you'd look amazing in that dress!" she said knowingly, smiling. Amber grinned, knowing the younger girl was right. Her, Mona and Hanna had gone dress shopping a while ago to pick out a dress. Mona had forced Amber into buying the one she was wearing at that moment.

"And Mona's always right," she said sarcastically. Mona smirked.

"Look who's catching up," she winked.

"Uh, hate to break this up, but there's a line beginning," Ezra said, not unkindly. Noel nodded and took out a ticket, handing it to the teacher. Amber made her way back to the wheel, spinning it for Noel, who of course got all three. She cheered a little too loudly, forcing a plush stuffed animal into his arms with a kiss to his cheek and a light shove to his shoulder, sending him off to the side so he was no longer in the line. Mona followed, smile widening when Noel handed her the stuffed animal. Amber winked at the younger girl as the couple waved goodbye to her, blending back into the crowd. She returned to the wheel, spinning it every time someone came up. Finally, when the line was gone, Ezra turned to her with raised eyebrows.

"What was that?" She hummed questioningly.

"What was what?" He gave her a knowing look.

"With Noel and Mona," she pouted but answered.

"I used to be the really cool babysitter everyone loved. Also, my boyfriend was BFF's with Noel's older brother Eric, so I guess you could say I saw him a lot more than most of the kids."

"You know, in the hour I've known you, you've mentioned that boyfriend of yours quite a lot. Who is he?" When he saw her shoulders hunch he frowned.

"And you really don't have to answer that if you don't want to," he hastily added, making her smile weakly and shake her head.

"It's fine. His name's Jason Dilarurentis. And he's the ex now, not the boyfriend." She knew he recognized the name the second she said his name.

"Oh damn, Amber I'm sorry-,"

"Ezra, seriously, it's fine," she gave him a sincere smile at the end. He opened his mouth, no doubt to apologize again, when he was interrupted.

"Amber!" Turning her head, she sneered inwardly, smiling on the outside.

"Melissa," Melissa returned the fake smile, leaning into hug the blonde. Amber squeezed the brunette a little too tight, giving the older girl a shark smile as they both pulled back.

"It's so good to see you," Melissa beamed convincingly.

"It's good to see you too; how are you? I heard about Wren," Amber said, mock-concerned.

"I'm doing okay, thank you so much for asking." They both cussed and shouted at each other in their heads, though neither dared to say anything unfriendly in a public place. They'd never gotten along very well; sure, they'd most certainly teamed up against their boyfriends when they were being douche bags and if either were in trouble, the other was the alibi, but other than that, they clashed harshly. Amber disagreed with Melissa's attitude and her judgement, while Melissa simply thought Amber was over-exaggerative and annoying-which she was, of course-but overall, they were just too much alike to get along. They both longed to know everything and be above everyone, and they could both carry secrets to the grave.

"We should have lunch some time, catch up," Melissa suggested, catching Amber's eye and staring deeply. Amber subtly sucked in a breath through her nose, understanding the message. _We need to talk_.

"We should. I'll call you?" she offered. Melissa smiled again.

"Sounds like a plan. It was nice to see you."

"You too," Amber assured as Melissa smiled and nodded at her and Ezra before sauntering off. Ezra threw her a questioning look but didn't ask any questions, and they worked dutifully, going back to their previous light mood. Eventually, Amber caught sight of Emily entering with _Toby-fucking-Cavanaugh, _and though she didn't make a big deal in front of Ezra, she threw Emily and the girls multiple variations of her expressions, ranging from _what the actual fuck, what is she doing, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! _Naturally, Emily turned shy and timid and avoided any and all eye contact with her while Spencer, Hanna and Aria shared her exasperation, widening their eyes desperately at the older girl. Amber merely clucked her tongue and thanked the Lord when Aria came to relieve Amber of her duties of spinning the wheel. She exchanged quick phone numbers with Ezra, making the young English teacher promise to take her out for breakfast on Saturday, kissed Aria's cheek and left the booth, setting out with intentions of ripping Emily a new one and knocking some common sense into her because even Toby wasn't A, he still hated Ali and, by extension, THEM. Of course, with her luck, she couldn't find Emily nor Toby once she got out, which slightly worried her but she didn't think Toby was actually stupid enough to do something at school. She caught Hanna dancing with Lucas-the adorable geek that she did sexercise with-and Sean standing with his friends, eyes intense; Melissa talking to Alex-the-towel-boy, him fighting with Spencer (ain't noway she was getting involved in that fight though she vowed to give Melissa her frenemy a stern talking to), and Mona and Noel chilling it with the cool kids-Noel danced with her for a whole of 45 minutes, until Melissa came to get her. They were both going to announce the Homecoming Queen and King together, both being Homecoming Royalty in their days. They headed to the stage, Melissa with the envelope and Amber with the crowns. Amber beamed proudly when Sean and Hanna were announced, though it quickly dimmed as Sean headed up alone, looking sheepish. She spotted Spencer and Aria slip out the back, making her frown. She put the crown on Sean's head, promising him that she would give Hanna hers, before waiting for the crowd to die down and avert their attention. She and Melissa briefly discussed their plans to meet up, Melissa assuring Amber she would call to solidify the time and date, before the blonde headed out of the gym doors. She headed up the stairs cautiously, drawn in by the familiar voices of Hanna, Spencer and Aria.

"What the hell is that?" Amber barked the second she caught side of the teenagers. They all jumped, breathing heavily.

"Jesus Christ, Am, make some noise!" Hanna rasped, putting a hand to her heart. Amber ignored her, pointing accusingly at the file Spencer held in her hands. They all looked like deer caught in headlights and they all shared a look, knowing that they she was about to give them hell for leaving her out of...well, everything. They'd only gone so far as to let her know their suspicions; she hadn't been aware of the actions. Hanna and Spencer explained to her everything that was going on, while Aria tried to call Emily.

"Guys, she's not answering," Aria said, panicked, also interrupting Amber's lecture mid-sentence.

"The hell do you mean she's not answering?" Amber seethed, eyes burning as she redirected her glare to Aria. The small brunette barely flinched, too terrified for her friend to react.

"I mean she's not freaking answering!"

"Call again," Hanna suggested, worried. Spencer pulled out her phone, texting Emily as Aria called her again. Suddenly, they heard a scream.

_Emily. _

They all shared panicked looks before sprinting down the halls, Hanna leading the way down to the science labs. Throwing open the door, they saw the knocked over shelves and messed up desks and chairs. Walking further in, their was blood on the floor.

_Oh God._

* * *

Amber paced anxiously, trying to resist biting her nails. Spencer, Aria and Hanna sat in chairs in front of her, watching the older blonde walk to and fro, knowing they were partly responsible for her acute sense of paranoia and stress. She had already called Aria's mother and Ashley to come pick the girls up after assuring herself Spencer would make it home okay. Pam would stay here with Emily, who would be asleep and jacked up on pain medication.

"Girls," Pam sighed, seeing her daughter's four friends.

"I thought I told you to go home."

"We're waiting for our moms," Aria defended herself and Hanna weakly. Spencer nodded supportively.

"Yeah and I kind of don't wanna leave everyone here, so." Pam didn't bother to question Amber, knowing quite well the extent of the blonde's control-freak-ness and OCD tendencies. Due to her alcohol and drug withdrawl she was still dealing with, it was much easier for her to get riled up and worried, or send her into an adrenaline rush or a panic attack. She had to constantly stay on her toes so that didn't happen, leaving her much higher-strung than she came off as. And tonight was a total catastrophe; they were lucky that hadn't had to sedate the blonde.

Pam just smiled sadly and sat with the girls until Ashley and Ella came. The three mothers talked for a few minutes before Hanna and Aria left with their respective guardians, Spencer following them out as Pam went back to Emily's room. Amber hugged and kissed Hanna and Aria goodbye, making sure to hand Hanna her crown, before she hugged Spencer tight and sent her on her way with a kiss to the forehead and a warning to drive safe and to call her when she got home. Spencer had assured her she would, and finally somewhat at peace, Amber headed home.

Just as she was opening the door to her apartment, her phone began to ring. She closed and locked the door behind her, pulling her phone out of her clutch as she kicked off her heels and let her hair down. She sucked in a breath at the name that lit up the screen. She answered it without a second thought.

"Jason."

* * *

**Okay, so I seriously meant to have this up days ago, but life got in the way, my internet shut down and I hate a shit ton of homework. **

**ANYWAY, I think that's my first cliffhanger...? Let me know what you guys think, and I'll try to have the next chapter up before Friday but no promises. **

**As always, all mistakes are mine. **

**BTW, you should review because reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I'm more inclined to write and update. **

**Just sayin'.**


	7. Homecoming Hangover

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars**

**Bad Intentions  
Chapter 7: Homecoming Hangover**

* * *

**"The only thing more shocking than the truth are the lies people to tell to cover it up."  
~Unknown**

* * *

**Songs:**

**Banks-Beggin' For Thread (A's message)**

**Laurel-Fire Breather (Amber and Melissa-Ravenswood)**

**The Silent Comedy-Bartholomew (End)**

* * *

**A**mber shuffled into _The Brew_, smiling thankfully at the man who held the door open for her as he walked out. She blinked blearily as she got in line, hoping she didn't look as tired as she felt. She'd stayed well into the early hours of the morning, worried for Emily and talking on the phone to Melissa. They were going to meet up for lunch later that day, not having had enough time last night (or this morning) to discuss the issues that were coming their way. Melissa had been made aware of her deal with Wilden, and Melissa had told Amber that Ian had called her; he said that he and Jason would be arriving within the day. The four-and Eric-had made plans to meet up outside of town.

Amber placed an order of _Pumpkin Spice Latte _for her, _Chai Tea Latte_ for Emily, _Iced Cinnamon Dolce Latte _for Aria, _Skinny Peppermint Mocha _for Hanna, and a _Dark Roast _for Spencer. She also nabbed a dozen donuts-half glazed and half white icing.

"Amber, hi," she turned her head over her shoulder, smiling as she caught sight of Ezra.

"Hey there. What's up?" He raised his eyebrows as he caught sight of the drinks that had been set in front of her.

"Coffee run?" he questioned.

"Yep. I'm off to see the girls," she smiled half heartedly.

"I heard about Emily. Is she okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh, she's fine. She's just upset that she can't swim," Amber shrugged. She beamed as the dozen donuts and coffee was set in front of her, mouthing thank you exaggeratedly to the cashier. She grabbed the four-piece drink holder, and the extra coffee, before frowning as she stared at the box of donuts. As if reading her thoughts, Ezra chuckled, wrapping a hand around one of the edges.

"Need a hand?" he offered. Amber smiled widely as he held the door open for her.

"You are amazing. I like you," she declared, making him smile bashfully, ducking to hide the embarrassed blush that painted his cheeks.

"Uh, thanks," he opened the passenger door to her car carefully, mindful of the coffee he had in his other hand. He set the donuts on the seat, before standing back, letting Amber put the four-piece holder on the console, and the extra in the cup holder. She ducked out before slamming the door shut, grinning at Ezra.

"Well thank you very much, Mr. Fitz. I believe I owe you one," she made her way around the front of the car, though he stayed on the passenger side.

"How about getting Hanna to finish her homework?" he offered playfully. She laughed, throwing her head back as she reached her door.

"Deal. Thanks, Ezra. I'll see you round," she opened the door, propping her arm on the roof of the car.

"You will," he promised, stepping back as she climbed into the car. She smiled and flashed him another smile before backing out, heading down the street. She caught him waving before she turned the corner.

* * *

Amber opened the box of donuts as she rolled to a stop. She reached for one without looking, jumping as something wet and soggy met her fingers. _Water_.

Jerking her head to the side, she sucked on her teeth, wondering why she hadn't noticed before.

The donuts _were _wet and soggy, obviously having been dunked in water before handed over. Instead of the half glazed, half white icing, she was met with red icing, words written over the donuts.

_Remind you of anything, Amber? What with Jason coming back, I thought you could use a reminder.  
XOXO, A_

She jumped as horns honked at her, throwing the car into gear. She pulled off to the parking lot of _Target_, opening her purse to grab her phone hurriedly. She typed in the phone number she's had memorized nearly her whole life. It went to voicemail.

"Jason," she choked, starting to hyperventilate.

"I-I know you're on your way here, but when you get this call-call me back, o-o-okay?" she stuttered, clearing her throat repeatedly to help rid herself of the tears. She hung up, shaking her shoulders as if to shake off A's latest message. She stared at the donuts before grabbing the box, throwing open the door and marching to the closest trash can. She tossed the box in, clenching her jaw before looking around, hoping no one saw. She speed-walked back to her car, trying to not think about it-A would've known she would be there, would know her _order. _She had been that close to her tormentor, that close to a person hell-bent on destroying her.

She didn't think she could deal with this again.

* * *

Pulling up to Emily's house, she grabbed the coffee, blowing a kiss and waving to Officer Barry who sat outside the house, in his cruiser. He waved back before returning his attention to the police scanner he'd been listening to. She rang the doorbell with her elbow, smiling at Pam, who opened the door.

"Amber, hi," Pam smiled tiredly at the blonde, letting her in.

"Hey, you okay?" Amber set down the one cup in her hand on the table besides the door, setting it on the older woman's shoulder.

"Fine, just tired," she patted the hand that was on her shoulder.

"Go get some rest. I'll look after Em," Amber promised, pulling her hand back as Pam began to protest.

"No-,"

"_Pam_," Amber gave her a serious look, "get some rest. Emily will be fine for a couple of hours. Barry's outside and they have officers patrolling up and down the street. She's perfectly safe." Pam sighed, resigning. Amber smiled gently before grabbing the cup again, heading up the stairs.

"Bed," she reminded the black-haired woman, winking. She sauntered up to Emily's room, banging her elbow noisily on the door.

Spencer opened the door, staring confusedly at a hunched-over Amber, who favored her left elbow against her stomach.

"_Jesus Christ_, Emily what the hell is your door made of, steel?" she stumbled into the room, putting the coffee down on her dressing table before hopping around the room, cupping her elbow.

"Um...wood?" Emily answered feebly, raising her eyebrows at her older blonde friend. Hanna and Aria stared at her weirdly, eyes jumping from her to the door.

_"What?"_ she hissed, glaring at the two. Aria put her hands up as Hanna crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nothing," Aria said innocently, hiding a grin.

"Hey, where's the donuts?" Spencer probed, raising her eyebrows. Amber _never _forgot the donuts. _Ever_.

"I forgot, and by the time I realized that I was already here. So you all will have to deal with coffee. Enjoy," she deadpanned, giving Spencer the stink eye. The brunette shared a look with her three friends, one that was pointedly ignored by Amber. She passed out the drinks, before falling onto Emily's bed, her own coffee in her hand, resting on her stomach as she tossed her other arm over her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Hanna asked cautiously, tilting her head at her sister, who waved her away.

"Fine. What are we talking about?"

"Nothing," all four chorused, making her lift her arm and raise her eyebrows, giving all of them a disbelieving look. They all raised their eyebrows back, engaging the older blonde in a staring contest. Finally, she blew a raspberry before shrugging, laying back down.

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep. Em-wake me up 1:30, 'kay?" she turned over on her side, setting the coffee down. Emily and the girls all stared at her before Spencer, Aria and Hanna slowly backed out, giving Emily a 'we'll talk later' look. Emily nodded, before turning to look at Amber as Spencer shut the door.

"What's with you?" she asked, putting her drink on her bedside table before sliding down to lay next to her.

"You are with me, Emily," she said seriously, raising a judging eyebrow as if to say 'duh'. Emily rolled her eyes.

"One, I'm a 'who', not a 'what', thank you very much," she said, ignoring Amber's shocked face at her sass, "two, you know what I meant," she finished with an empathizing look and a comforting hand on her shoulder. Amber smiled half heartedly at the younger girl.

"You're sweet, Em, but I'm fine, I promise. Just...tired," she tagged on a convincing grin at the end. She shrugged out of Emily's grasp before wrapping an arm around her shoulders so Emily's head was on her chest.

"What about you, princess? How's life treating you?" Emily chuckled.

* * *

Amber thumbed the rim of her glass, frowning at the clear liquid. She and Emily had talked the entire time, talking about school, grades, swim, staying clear of mentioning 'A' or about Homecoming.

Melissa sighed next to her, tapping her nails on the wood of the table. They were in Ravenswood-a creepy ass old town that had frequently visited in their high school years They even had a little apartment that Jason bought in Amber's sophomore year, though he'd probably vacated it when Ali went missing. Neither of them had been there since they got back.

A hand on her shoulder startled her out of her own world, making her look up to be met by dark blue eyes. Jason's dark blue eyes.

She flew out of her chair and into his arms, her arms winding around his chest and up under his arms, coming to clutch his shoulders as her forearms rested at his shoulder blades. He wrapped his arms over her shoulders and back, face finding purchase in her hair. His lips rested on her crown before he bent down, peppering kisses to her cheek, jaw and neck. She blinked away tears, clearing her throat several times before she looked at him. _Really _looked at him.

He was in his customary Henley and jeans, his hair pushed up and messy from running his hands through it. Dark circles rimmed his eyes-dark, haunting eyes, that looked so completely and utterly _broken_.

"Oh, baby," she whispered, tucking his head under her chin. He rested there before gently pecking her collarbone, pulling back. She was pulled into another hug by Eric as Melissa hugged Jason. Ian was quick to duck in after Eric, pulling her firmly into his arms.

They all settled at the table; Jason at the head, with Amber to his right and Ian to his left, Melissa next to Amber and Eric next to Ian. They ignored that Wilden would've been at the other end, with CeCe and Garrett on either side of him. They had the whole restaurant to themselves-the owner was an old friend that had wordlessly shut down his business for the afternoon after hearing Jason was coming home. It was considerably a big deal-everyone, even in Ravenswood and Brookhaven knew the name Alison DiLaurentis, and, by association, Jason.

Jason kept Amber's left hand tight in both of his on the table, mindlessly running his thumb over her soft skin. None of them were brave enough to break the silence, just basking in each other's presence after a year.

"How are the girls?" Jason was the first to speak, his voice deep and gruff. Amber stared at the table silently. Jason's gaze flitted to Melissa who only shrugged and shook her head a little; Spencer told her jack squat, and the girls were loyal to their friend-even if she asked, they would lie. Just like they were taught to.

"'A's back." Amber's four companions all stiffened, and Jason's grip tightened. She continued though.

"Emily was attacked last night, broke her arm. They all think it's Toby Cavanaugh. They know about him and Jenna. He's disappeared, but I'm sure he'll show up soon enough," she glanced up at the man to her left.

"Jason, 'A' knows about that summer. They know about _all _of it."

"Do the girls know anything?" Amber shook her head slowly.

"What," she looked at all of them.

"Am I supposed to tell them we've dealt with 'A' before?"


	8. Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL**

**Bad Intentions  
Chapter 8: Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone**

* * *

**"Always sleep with one eye open. Never take anything for granted. Your best friends might just be your enemies."  
****~Sara Shepard, _The Lying Game_**

* * *

**Songs: **

**Melanie Martinez-Dollhouse (2nd flashback)**

**Ellie Goulding-My Blood (beginning, Ali, Amber and Jason flashback)**

**Soft Cell-Tainted Love (7' Single Version) {school}**

**Lana Del Rey-Young and Beautiful (memorial)**

**Banks-This Is What It Feels Like (end)**

* * *

**A**mber clutched Jason's hand in her lap, watching silently as he drove them to her apartment. She'd offered her place for him to stay, receiving no objections. They needed to talk.

From her spot in the passenger's seat she could see him perfectly; his broad shoulders were hunched protectively, his neck stiff and his stare cold and calculating, his hand limp in her grasp. He was unsurprisingly worried, not to mention his paranoia had been kicked to top notch. He'd fallen silent after her question, understanding her dilemma. He didn't want to put the girls in that position-they were the adults in the situation, those four shouldn't have to lie for any of them. They had enough to worry about themselves, never mind every terrible thing the two had done in the short years they'd been on earth. It had been an synonymous vote, an understanding between the old group of friends. Spencer, Hanna, Aria and Emily would be kept in the dark as long as they could be kept there.

Neither of them spoke a word as she led them up the stairs and into her apartment. Jason shed his jacket and stayed standing, his eyes straying to the pictures that littered her walls. Several of them were of the girls-at the beach, movies, dances, pool. Few held their actual friends-or ex friends, if she was thinking about it. They were allies, a united front. Not friends. Not anymore.

She could see his attention was mainly focused on Alison-so was hers, ever since her body had been found. What could have been, she supposed. Jason was pissed off with his little sister most of the time spent with her the second she turned 14, but he loved her.

He would never see his sister graduate high school or college. She would never get married, walk down the aisle, have kids. He would never be an uncle to his blonde haired, blue eyed niece or nephew that would look just like their mom. He was painfully aware of that.

"I'm sorry-I should have taken the pictures down," Amber muttered, her hands behind her back as she leaned against the door. He shook his head softly.

"It's fine," he reached out, gently lifting one of the pictures off the wall. She glanced over his shoulder from where she stood, seeing why it affected him so much.

Alison was barely 10, in the arms of her big brother, with her cheek pressed to his. Amber had her arms thrown around the two, on her toes to match his height. Melissa was on the other side of Jason, mirroring Alison with Ian behind Amber, his arm thrown around her waist, all smiling. Melissa had taken the picture after an intense game of tag. The three of them looked happy-they _had _been happy. That was before the mess they had created blew up in their faces.

* * *

_Alison screamed joyfully, just barely dodging out of Amber's arms. The taller blonde faltered in her steps, letting the 10 year old get away. Jason stood a few yards away, throwing a football with Ian. Melissa was on the grass tanning, watching Alison run away from her babysitter, darting behind her big brother. _

_"Save me, Jason!" she declared dramatically, throwing herself into his arms. _

_Jason rolled his eyes at his little sister but patted her head obligingly, turning to capture Amber in his arms. She screamed and batted at his arms as he hoisted her over his shoulder. Alison laughed. _

_"Cheater!" Amber accused, pointing at the little blonde. _

_"Who, me? Never!" she gasped appallingly, tossing her an offended look. _

_"Oh I don't know, Al, that was pretty sneaky," Jason butted in, giving his sister a reprimanding look. Without a warning, he put Amber on her feet, yelling "Ali's it!" Melissa and Ian had joined in at this point, all of them trying to catch the fast blonde. They let her dance out of their arms a few times before Jason swept her clean off her feet. He rested her on his hip, laughing with her. Alison smiled at all of them, her blonde hair spread like a halo around her angelic face._

* * *

Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Emily stood around the island in Spencer's house, planning Alison's memorial.

"Did anyone call Shelly Leonard?" Hanna asked.

"Done. I told her that if she played anything depressing, I'd kick her in the cello," the girls all chuckled at Spencer's answer.

"Oh, what about the program?" Aria asked.

"Almost done. But we should finish it before Jason gets here," Emily said. They all looked at each other.

"And when is that?" Hanna asked carefully.

"Tonight. He wants to see us in the morning," Spencer sighed, looking at her friends.

"God, guys. How are we going to face him?"

"How are we going to tell Amber?" Aria countered.

"I don't know why you guys are freaking out, okay, this is Jason," Hanna said, leaning her elbows against the marble. Spencer laid her hands flat, shoulders hunching.

"Yeah, _Jason_. Ali's older brother Jason; Amber's ex boyfriend, Jason."

"_Jason _who drove us to the mall and movies and took us to the beach on the weekend," Hanna corrected.

"Seriously, we've known this guy since we were babies."

"That was before his sister's body was found and her best friends were planning her memorial," Emily retorted. They all frowned in thought.

"Does anyone know how he and Amber broke up?" Hanna asked randomly. They all shook their heads as Hanna furrowed her eyebrows.

"Me either," she muttered.

"It's still a sensitive topic. When I tried to talk to her about it, she totally clamped up and changed the subject," she told the three.

"Well they were together-what, 4, 5 years? I bet," Aria scoffed.

"You know, I always wished I'd have the relationship they did," Hanna muttered.

"What, explosive and full of drugs and alcohol?" Spencer questioned with raised eyebrows. Hanna swatted her shoulder.

"No! I mean, yeah," she amended, "they were pretty messed up. But they always seemed kinda perfect, didn't they? Untouchable. They argued more than my parents, but even when they weren't together they had each others backs, you know?"

"Jason was always crazy protective. I don't think I would've been able to deal with that," Aria shrugged.

"He kind of had a reason to be. She would make out with other guys just to piss him off," Emily reminded them.

"Besides, Alison was his sister. She had no qualms with getting down and dirty with someone. Doesn't matter if he was 6 years older," Spencer said.

"How _did _he get into an Ivy League school again?" Aria asked.

"He was smart. Like, Spencer-smart. He just messed himself up," Hanna sighed.

"They were both messed up."

* * *

Amber knocked on the door to Spencer's house, waiting to be let in. Spencer opened the door, blinking as she paused, staring weirdly at the scene before her. Amber raised her eyebrows at her younger friend as Spencer's eyes darted between her and Jason. She sputtered for a minute before opening the door, choosing not to say anything.

"Jay-Jason, hi," Amber stepped into the house, leaving room for Spencer to hug Jason.

"Come in," she swept the door open, clutching Jason's forearm as she practically dragged him in. She clung to him for a second, relishing in the familiarity of his presence before stepping back and letting go. She went into the kitchen where Amber already was, Emily and Aria waiting. The two girls greeted him with hugs too before settling around the island.

"Mom, Dad and I are really thankful for what you girls are doing," Jason smiled at the three softly.

"Where are Mr. and Mrs. D?" Aria asked hesitantly. He seemed torn for a second.

"They didn't want to be here longer than necessary. They'll just be here for the memorial," right as he finished, Hanna walked in, stopping when she spotted Jason and Amber. She raised her eyebrows at her friends before clearing her throat.

"Sorry I'm late," she quickly threw on a smile.

"Jason, hey," she gave him a small hug, rubbing his back before wrapping her arms around her sister, leaning her head on the older girl's shoulder.

"No problem. I was just saying you've done some lovely work on the memorial," he tossed her a smile. She smiled back lightly.

"How are you girls holding up with this?" he asked carefully, bracing his hands on the counter.

"Shouldn't we be asking you?" Aria asked softly. He ducked his head.

"How are you, Jason?" Spencer asked quietly. He tossed them all a pained smile.

"As well as I can be, I guess. Just-to think that the entire time everyone's been looking for her, she never left our backyard," he chuckled wistfully.

"You shouldn't think like that," Emily advised. He shrugged at them.

"Was Ali friends with Jenna?" he asked suddenly, catching all of their eyes.

"Jenna, Jenna? Blind Jenna? Toby's step-sister, Jenna?" Hanna blinked rapidly, gaining a reprimanding look from her sister.

"Yes, that Jenna."

"No, Jenna hated her guts. Why?" Spencer asked cautiously. He sighed.

"Because my mom's letting her speak at the memorial."

* * *

"Hello, Hanna," Hanna's shoulders immediately hunched at the familiar voice.

"Principal's office said I could find you in here."

"Well, I'm pretty sure there's nothing I can do for you," she stood and turned, cocking her hips with her eyebrows, looking exactly like a younger version of her sister.

"But do you need something?"

"Actually, yeah. I was wondering if Emily had heard anything from Toby Cavanaugh since he went missing," he smirked at her annoyance.

"Do I look like Emily? Ask her," she sassed.

"I thought you girls shared everything," he said knowingly.

"Well, you were wrong," she muttered.

"Alison's brother's in town. You knew that though, didn't you?" he asked suddenly.

"Jason," she said automatically.

"And, yes, I know," she added.

"He's here for the dedication of Ali's memorial."

"Oh, he's here for more than that, Hanna," Wilden said hotly.

"He came into my office yesterday. Made some noise about how he doesn't like the way things have been handled."

"I'm pretty sure he's entitled to that," Hanna defended.

"It's a small town, private and public lives can get a little muddled," he began, his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah. Tell me about it," the blonde sighed under her breath.

"Look I understand you might have some issues with me, but I hope you also understand that whatever you tell Jason Dilaurentis might end up being very embarrassing for your mother and your sister. You might end up hurting the wrong people," he half warned.

"You know, I'm a little hazy about this whole 'right and wrong' thing," she began, smirking.

"Are you saying I should or I shouldn't tell Jason-AKA my sister's boyfriend since I was 10-that the cop-who used to be his best friend-and is investigating his sister's murder used to hang around in my house wearing a towel and banging my sister?" she caught his shocked look.

"Yeah, I know about that," she clarified, her eyes narrowed.

"I found your tooth brush." There was a loud knock on the door, drawing their attention. Amber raised her eyebrows judgingly.

"Darren, were you interrogating my sister?" she all-but demanded.

"Just doing my job, Amber," he assured, locking his jaw.

"Well then get back to your job and leave my sister alone. She doesn't know anything," Amber hissed. They had a silent staring contest for a few seconds before he tilted his chin up and walked out the door.

"What the hell was that?" Hanna barked as soon as he was down the hall, marching to the door to catch up with her sister, who had begun to leave.

"That was me saving your ass," she retorted.

"You really want to get into that shit with a detective?" she sneered at the younger blonde, who shrunk back at her sister's biting words.

"Who peed in your cheerios this morning?" she all but demanded, jogging to match her sister's fast pace.

"Now's really not the time, Hanna," Amber said bitterly, turning a corner. Hanna followed, stopping as she watched her sister march up to join Jason in front of Darren Wilden.

"Right here," the principle said, opening the door to the locker.

"What are they doing? That's Toby's locker," Emily said as she, Spencer and Aria joined Hanna a few steps behind Jason and Amber, watching the detective thank their principle.

"Darren," Jason greeted.

"Oh, Jason. Just in time, you'll find this interesting. We're having a look in Toby Cavanaugh's locker," he knocked on the metal for good measure.

"I can see that," Jason said dryly.

"Why? Do you think he's hiding in there?"

" He's a suspect," Wilden retorted.

"Well, your investigation better turn up more than Toby Cavanaugh's old gym socks," Jason sneered.

"You made it quite clear the other day you weren't happy with the pace of the investigation. You said you wanted action. I'm trying to give that to you," Wilden said darkly.

"Yeah, you've got nothing. I realized that yesterday," Jason scoffed.

"Sometimes, Jason, we withhold information on the progress of an investigation to avoid any interruptions."

"The only reason you're tearing this kid's locker apart is because he's not around to object," Jason said smartly, narrowing his eyes.

"Toby Cavanaugh called your sister's cell phone the night she disappeared. I checked the phone records. She took the call," Wilden said smugly.

"Toby called Alison the night she died?" Emily asked.

"He did," Wilden nodded.

"Or somebody else did using his phone," Amber raised her eyebrows challengingly at the detective.

"Look," he leaned forward.

"I don't have time to deal with either of yours' shit right now, so why don't you focus on the memorial, okay? I'll let you know you if something comes up," without another word, he turned back to Toby's locker, ignoring the heated glares his old friends were sending him.

They all jumped apart as Jason walked through them, Amber at his heels, hissing things none of the girls understood or could hear.

"Do we follow them?" Emily asked uncertainly.

"No," Spencer drawled.

"I'm not too keen to get in between one of their fights," she paused, "Again."

* * *

_Summer 2009_

_All the girls jumped as another loud, shattering sound echoed in the DiLaurentis' kitchen. _

_"Oh honestly," Ali huffed. _

_"If Amber keeps this up we won't have thing left in our house to break." Loud yells companied the sound of glass breaking, the couple yelling so loud and over each other none of the girls could understand what was said. Though, by the tone of things, they should be glad they didn't understand a word. _

_"I AM NOT KIDDING, JASON, GET YOUR PERVERTED FRIENDS AWAY FROM US!" those words were clear as day, startling all of them. Jason retorted, though much quieter, eliciting "IF YOU DON'T DO SOMETHING I WILL!" _

_They all hurried to look as if they were busy as loud footsteps sounded from the stairs, Amber's heels clicking angrily against the wood. _

_"Girls, let's go," she commanded roughly, grabbing her purse from the counter. _

_"Now," she barked when none of them moved. They all stood and began to follow her, stopping when Jason appeared in the doorway._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he snarled angrily, the smell of whiskey oozing off him in ways. _

_"What does it look like?" she seethed. _

_"Get out of my way, Jason."_

_"You're crazy if you think I'm gonna let my sister leave with you," he growled, towering over her. _

_"And you're crazy if you think I'm going to leave them here with your pathetic, sorry ass," all the girls froze. _

_"Am-," Spencer began hesitantly. _

_"Not now, Spencer," Amber hissed, not taking her eyes off her boyfriend. _

_"MOVE, Jason." The man only stood taller, his broad shoulders filling the doorway, making it impossible for any of them to slip through. _

_Amber locked her jaw, before raising her hand and slapping him clean across the face. All the girls gasped and covered their mouths as Amber used his confusion to shove him out of the way, marching through. _

_"Let's go," she said lowly to the rest of them, watching Jason raise his head to stare at her, his eyes dark and his hand clutching the red mark that was beginning to leave a mark on his tan skin. _

_She led the girls through the house, leaving with one last cold look to her boyfriend before closing the door. _

_"AMBER, what the hell!" _

_"What is wrong with you?!" _

_"Jesus Christ you just punched Jason!" _

_"What happened?"_

_"THE HELL?!" the girls all bombarded her with questions, though they let her herd them towards her car as the front doors ripped open. Jason stood on the porch, the bright red hand mark on his cheekbone shining triumphantly. _

_"Do what you have to do, Jason," she growled as she slammed the back door shut, locking all the girls in the car before marching around to the drivers seat. _

_"Whatever you say, A," they heard him mutter before the engine started. Alison sucked in a breath through her teeth, drawing her fellow blonde's attention. Amber stared at the younger girl before redirecting her attention to the road. _

* * *

Spencer hesitantly approached Jason, who stood at the windows, watching rain beat down against the grass outside the school.

"I wished this could've been outside," Spencer offered conversationally, drawing his attention.

"Yeah, me too," he agreed quietly.

"Are you satisfied?" she asked suddenly.

"Yeah," he said quietly, observing her for a few seconds.

"How 'bout you?"

"I'll just be glad when this is over," he shrugged helplessly.

"Are we talking about the dedication or finding out what happened to Ali?"

"Both, I guess," he sighed.

"Well, the dedication will be fine came out great," she said sheepishly, receiving a humorless smile.

"Yeah thanks to you girls. Meanwhile, I lit a fire under the cops."

"Did you know that Toby called Alison?" Spencer asked quietly.

"No. Wilden shouldn't have told me, but he was easy to shake up," he admitted.

"You were the only one who ever really challenged Alison. I remember hearing the two of you getting in each other's grills a couple of times. Kept waiting for the catfight, but it never happened," Spencer ducked her head.

"Who do you think killed Alison?" she asked.

"The police like Toby Cavanaugh."

"If they can't find him, they'll start liking someone else," Jason said knowingly.

"Just someone, or someone in particular?"

"Does it really matter?" he huffed.

"I thought you said you wanted closure-,"

"My mom still needs pills to get to sleep. When they don't work, you can hear her walking around the house at three in the morning. You think you're ever really gonna have closure? I mean, aren't you always going to be 'the friend of that girl who was murdered'?

"Just like you'll always be her brother?" Spencer countered.

"That's how people will see us. They solve it or they don't. That's not going to change, so I guess it doesn't really matter," he said darkly.

"You don't really want to bring justice into this, do you?" he continued with a scoff, causing Spencer's frown to deepen.

"Why not?" Spencer asked, slightly offended.

"Alison told me about the fire," he said heatedly.

"About how you said the five of you should all go over and teach Toby a lesson. How you got the stink bomb and convinced the rest of the girls to back you up. How you even threatened Toby if he told the truth." Spencer froze, staring at him in disbelief.

"Alison told you that?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, she did."

"Did you believe her?"

"You are just like Alison, aren't you?" he shook his head.

"In some ways, even worse."

* * *

Amber sat on the left side of the room in the front row, next to Jason. Her sister and the girls sat on the right row, conversing quietly. Eric leaned over from his spot next to Amber, looking at the two.

"You sure about this?" he asked quietly.

"Positive," he murmured.

Spencer moved to the small stage, clutching a small notebook in her hands. She set her hands on the pedestal, opening her mouth just as the door opened, Ian walking through. Spencer's eyes widened fractionally, signaling her friends to look back. The three girls turned, catching sight of him.

"Ian?" Aria murmured.

"Wait, Melissa's Ian?" Hanna whispered confusedly, all watching quietly as Ian stood quietly, holding a program in his hands.

"Um," Spencer began, drawing their attention back to her.

"I can't remember not knowing Alison, not having her as a friend," she paused again as Wilden entered.

"She was the first person that I knew long enough that I felt I could be angry without worrying I was going to lose her." She turned her head, looking at the picture of Alison.

"It made me feel like something was gonna last. And you need that, especially when you're a kid."

"Friends can be hard on you," Hanna said.

"Maybe they expect more from you than strangers. Strangers pretty much see you the way you want them to see you. But, we can't fool friends, that's what makes them friends."

"That corner of the park is gonna be a safe place, where you can go and sit, read a book, and just think. You should think about Alison while you're there, she'd wanna make sure you didn't forget about her," Emily smiled wistfully.

"You do something like this, a memorial, it's partly because you don't understand what's happened," Aria stated.

"So, y-you plant flowers and you paint tiles and somewhere in the middle of all that work," she shrugged a little.

"You stop crying. I guess that's the point."

"She would've liked that you were all here," Spencer continued.

"She would've liked the attention," she smiled knowingly.

"No, actually she would've loved the attention," sharing a smile with her friends.

"It would've made her laugh."

"And Alison laughing," she paused.

"That was amazing." Wilden caught Amber's eye, nodding subtlety. She nodded slowly back, the exchange going unnoticed by the girls.

Spencer took her seat next to the girls, spotting Amber's comforting smile. They all watched as Jason stood, turning to help Jenna up, who sat directly behind him. He led her up the few stairs to the stage and pedestal before taking his seat again.

"We think we know who we are, but we don't," Jenna began clearly.

"Not until something bad happens to us, and then all the useless things fall away, and we're left with who we really are. I learnt that from Alison DiLaurentis. My whole life, I thought I knew who she was, but I found out the truth when she came and talked to me at the hospital. I found out that she was the strongest person that I had ever met. And it's her strength that touched so many people. Shaped them. That's her real legacy. That's how her memory will endure, in the actions of those she inspired in so many different ways. From all of us," she paushed, her voice strong.

"Thank you, Alison."

* * *

Jason, Amber, Ian, Eric and Wilden stood around Amber's kitchen table, all staring down curiously at the friendship bracelet placed on the wood.

"'A' gave the girls a fake," Amber told them quietly.

"Giving them this will just raise more questions and escalate the fear."

"All the more reason," Ian interjected smoothly.

"They're smart girls Amber. They can figure it out," Eric comforted.

"They could also do something insanely stupid and entirely them and get hurt," Amber barked.

"Well it's not like we can just tell them everything," Darren said, annoyance coating his tone.

"They have to figure it out themselves. Those are the rules."

"Then it's settled," Jason reached over, grabbing his sister's bracelet and gently placing it one of his pockets.

"There's the first clue."

* * *

**Wow this took forever to get up. Sorry guys. School sucks. Blame my teachers. Blame science projects and algebra. **

**Leave your thoughts in a review pretty please?**


	9. The Perfect Storm, Part 1

**A/N: I only own my character and the plot**

**Bad Intentions  
Chapter 9: The Perfect Storm, Part 1**

* * *

**"Just because something isn't a lie does not mean that it isn't deceptive. A liar knows that he is a liar, but one who speaks mere portions of truth in order to deceive is a craftsman of destruction,"  
~Criss Jami**

* * *

**Songs:**

**Jesse McCartney-Superbad (beginning)**

**The Silent Comedy-Bartholomew (Flashback)**

* * *

"It's insane. How many words do they expect you to learn in one night?" Hanna bemoaned.

"Stringent," Aria said, reading off flashcards to Spencer, both ignoring the blonde girl.

"Uh, tough. Inflexible," Spencer answered.

"It's not like you're actually gonna use them," the blonde continued, unperturbed.

"Meretricious."

"It's not like you go to college and then...you start speaking a different language."

"It's about getting into college, Hanna," Amber reminded her sister as she flipped another page in her magazine.

"Meretricious. Um...Phony, flashy," Spencer guessed, squinting until Aria nodded.

"Mhmm."

"Says the girl that skipped out on college," Hanna muttered, referring to Amber's statement, earning a glare from the older girl.

"Uh, Han, why are you still eating that?" Aria asked cautiously as Hanna picked up a cold piece of pasta.

"Because it's here," she shrugged shamelessly.

"Put it in the garbage," Spencer proposed.

"Then I'd have to stand over the garbage and eat it." Amber shook her head at her sister and stood from the stool she was on, going around to lean over Aria's shoulder.

"Uh, besotted," she offered.

"Infatuated, enamored, in love with," Spencer listed distractedly.

"Right again," Amber murmured, setting the flashcard in the 'right' pile.

"What did Noel say to you after the memorial?" Hanna asked Aria.

"We are taking the SATs in less than 12 hours. Can we focus?" Spencer barked agitatedly.

"Okay, Spencer...you do not need to know any more big words. You're already scary enough to anyone under fifty," Hanna rolled her eyes at her friend.

"I'm not scary," Spencer defended, before looking at Amber and Aria.

"Am I scary?"

"A little," Aria nodded.

"Hey, I saw Noel Kahn hug you," Hanna smirked, gaining Aria's attention.

"And he did not wanna let go."

"Talk about not wanting to let something go," Aria huffed.

"Why can't you give him a chance? He's smart, he's cute, his Dad owns, like, half of Rhode Island," Hanna listed. She smirked.

"And he's got great lips."

"His father?" Spencer asked confusedly.

"Noel. Ew," Hanna shuddered exaggeratedly.

"Seriously, Aria. You and Noel would look amazing together," she continued.

"Can we drop it? Please? I'm not looking for anything more than a friend," Aria shook her head.

"Why? I mean, don't you have enough on Facebook?" Hanna raised her eyebrows.

"Besides, don't you want someone real? Someone you can, I don't know, scratch and sniff?"

"Wow, maybe you should just eat that over the garbage," Amber suggested, leaning back from her sister, making the other girls laugh.

"Okay, I am trying to help out a friend here. We don't all have smoking-hot ball boys from the country club," Hanna defended.

"That reminds me," Amber turned her head, smiling playfully at Spencer.

"What is going on with you and Alex? Is he back from that tournament?"

"Yeah. He's back," Spencer smiled bashfully.

"And?" Hanna baited.

"And it's good. It's so good. I want it to last, but I'm afraid I'm gonna blow it," she nearly moaned, putting her head in her hands.

"So when can we officially call him the boyfriend?" Aria asked, just as the door opened.

"Hi, Mom," Spencer said loudly, glancing away from her friends.

"Hey, Mrs. Hastings," Aria greeted sweetly.

"Hi, girls, Amber," she smiled, taking her jacket off.

"Oh, what smells so good?" she sniffed the air, looking around the kitchen, full of evidence of Amber's cooking.

"Garlic bread. Want some?" Amber leaned over, offering the takeout box.

"I can't. God, I miss food. Eat some butter for me, will you?" Veronica sighed, nearly pouting.

"Why do I have so many messages?" she groaned, looking down at her phone distractedly.

"Hey, maybe you should ask Alex to..." Hanna began.

"Stop. Not now," Spencer said hastily, eyes wide as she hushed her friend.

"Your Mom still doesn't...?" Aria trailed off, her eyebrows raised.

"Like I said, I want it to last," the tall brunette muttered to the other girls.

"Where's Emily?" Aria wondered.

"She's probably on her way over."

* * *

Amber crept down the stairs quietly, praying that the girls didn't wake up and hear her.

She turned the house alarm off and opened the door, running down the drive way and through the gate. Spotting the familiar car down the street, she raced to it, pulling open the passenger seat.

"What took you so long?" Eric grumbled from the passenger seat, earning a sharp, "shut up," in return. He merely chuckled and turned on the engine, driving past Spencer's house. They drove in silence, neither willing to break the peaceful silence that fell upon them.

Finally, they reached their destination; Eric went around the front of the car and opened her door and helped her out of the truck, leading her through the apartment doors of Jason's apartment in Ravenswood.

Eric fished out a key from his pocket, unlocking the door swiftly, revealing the rest of their group. Jason, Melissa, Ian and Wilden the coffee table in the living room, obviously waiting on the two.

Amber nearly flushed as they all looked at them, hastily taking her seat next to Jason. Melissa silently slid a coffee towards her, earning a simple nod of thanks as Eric took his seat in a chair.

"Emily never showed," Amber began, words spewing out quickly.

"They're worried about Ian being back," she said, connecting eyes with her friend.

"They don't know what to think about the bracelet thing but their money's still on Toby."

"I still don't know why we can't tell them," Eric said exasperatedly.

"Because we don't know who it is," Jason reminded him.

"But we know who it was before," Eric retorted.

"It's more than one person, Eric, and besides, _they're _dead," Melissa emphasized, wrapping her long fingers around her coffee mug.

* * *

_"I don't know if I can do this, Jason," 16 year old Amber whispered nervously, grasping at her boyfriend's hand as he led her blindly through the dark. _

_"I told you I would take care of this, Amber, let me," he hissed back, tightening his grip warningly. In his other hand he held a large black duffle bag, containing the $500,000 that they were bargaining for their freedom from 'A'. _

_It had been Ian's idea, to strike up a deal with their stalker. Jason and Melissa were the two to gather the money, slowly over a few months so as to draw the least amount of attention. _

_They were in the woods leading out of Rosewood, having planned to leave the money in a meadow between Rosewood and Ravenswood. _

_"How much farther?" Melissa wondered. _

_"Not much," Ian answered, turning his head to catch sight of the gravel road they were using to guide them. A branch snapped. _

_"What was that?" Amber whispered fearfully as they all froze. _

_"Probably just a rabbit or squirrel," Jason assured, though he looked around hesitantly. _

_"Come on," he commanded, marching forward. Amber followed dutifully, now nearly shaking in fear. Another branch snapped. _

_"**No**, Jason, that is not an animal," Amber said vehemently, beginning to hyperventilate. Jason sighed and shoved the duffel bag into Ian's arms, before grasping her face tightly in his hands. _

_"Baby, look at me," he bent down, pressing his forehead to hers so she couldn't look away. _

_"We are going to be fine," he said forcefully. _

_"Uh, Jason?" Eric finally spoke, grabbing his attention. _

_The couple turned their heads, following his gaze and caught sight of the dead rabbit hanging from the tree. Amber screamed and clasped her hands over her mouth, crying. _

_"Oh my God we're gonna die," Amber sobbed into her hands. Jason ripped a flashlight out of Melissa's backpack and turned it on, shining it on the furry little thing. Blood dripped from it's neck, where a black wire was bound tightly. It's stomach was cut open, leaving its organs to hang out, blood every where. _

_Melissa suddenly grabbed the flashlight and pointed it to the ground about ten feet away. Written clearly and recognizably in the dirt,_ was **RUN**.

_They all scrambled back, Melissa joining Amber in her tears as the two girls clung to each other. _

_"Our Father, Who art in Heaven, Hallowed be Thy Name. Thy Kingdom come. __Thy Will be done, on earth as it is in Heaven," Amber gasped through her tears. _

_"Amber, shut up! You don't even go to church!" Ian hissed. _

_"Let's go," Jason directed, grabbing both the girls and turning them around, pressing their backs. _

_"Come on, baby," he urged as Ian grabbed Melissa, forcing her to run. They all raced through the woods, dodging trees and plants. _

_"Oh God, oh God," Amber cried as Jason jumped out into the gravel, leading them out of the woods. _

_"Fantastic, this is just fantastic," Ian panted, bracing his hands on his knees. _

_"Now's not the time, Thomas!" Jason sneered. _

_"Who's brilliant idea was this anyway?!" Ian continued. _

_"YOURS!" everyone shouted back at him, making him bristle. _

_"Well who the hell didn't, oh, I don't know, STOP ME?!" he screamed back. _

_"GUYS! In case you didn't notice we are being chased by some psychopath, now is NOT the time to argue!" Eric shouted. _

_"What do we do?" Melissa asked tearfully. _

_"Head back to the cars, get the hell out of here," Jason said sternly. _

_"No," Ian objected calmly._

_"No? What the hell do you mean, 'no'?" _

_"This is our chance, Jason, to get back at them," Ian urged. _

_"Oh yeah? How do you plan to do that, Ian? Ask them nicely and buy them a coffee?" Jason sneered. _

_"Jason," Amber whispered, her voice catching as she gasped. The two men followed the teenager's gaze, looking down the street. _

_"Shit," Eric growled under his breath. To their right, someone stood, wearing a black hoodie, pants and boots. They all turned, ready to try and out run their predator, to be met by the sight of two more 'A's behind them. _

_"We're gonna die, we're gonna die," Amber whimpered mournfully. Jason locked his jaw and looked at his friends. _

_"Split up," he commanded quietly. _

_"Get back to the car as fast as you can. Under any means necessary." Eric and Ian both nodded subtlety. Jason grasped Amber's arm tightly in his grasp, nodding at his friends before darting to the right, seeing Eric, Ian and Melissa take the left. Two 'A's followed Jason and Amber, one following the other three, making Jason frown in confusion, though he didn't have much time to dwell on it. The couple ducked under several branched and jumped over fallen logs, both trying to keep their breathing steady and quiet, hoping to draw the least amount of attention. _

_Jason slid suddenly, pulling Amber down with him to hide under a small over-hang. Jason clapped a hand over Amber's mouth and nose while his other hand searched for some kind of weapon. They both waited with bated breath, trying to calm down. Amber could hear the blood pumping through her veins and rushing to her head, leaving her dizzy and breathless. After several minutes, Jason finally released his hold on her face, leaning forward so his face was in her line of sight and pressed a finger to his lips, earning a nod. He nodded back reassuringly before hesitantly standing to peer over the ledge. _

_Amber screamed when Jason disappeared, pulled over the top. She could hear a scuffle immediately breakout, tears beginning to pool in her eyes again from worry and frustration. Jason was incredibly fit-almost annoyingly so, for how much drugs and alcohol he inhaled daily. She wasn't worried if the fight was fist to fist; her boyfriend had proven more than enough how capable he is in fights, though she was sure he wouldn't win fighting against a knife or a gun. _

_Another scream erupted from her throat as a black, gloved hand wound itself in her hair, yanking her painfully over the ledge. She could see Jason now-he and his 'A' seemed to be evenly matched, though Jason was surely gaining the upper hand, seeming to have more street smarts-he was playing dirty. _

_A cold piece of metal to her stomach calmed her cries, leaving her paralyzed in fear. Jason grabbed a rock from the ground and smashed it over the head of his opponent, knocking him out cold. _

_"Jason," her whisper was low and full of terror, catching her boyfriend's attention. Jason zeroed in on the knife pressed against her stomach, ready to dive in and carve her up. She saw his gaze glance over her shoulder before a loud shot rang out, leaving echoes in her ears. She gasped and jumped as the knife slipped to the ground, followed quickly by the person holding her. She stumbled over 'A's legs and fell back; right into Ian's arms. She fell into her friend, recognizing the hole left in her attacker's skull, and by the gun held in Eric's tight grasp, 'A' had been shot. _

_Jason jumped over the two lying on the ground, pulling Amber out of Ian's arms and into his own. Amber fell dutifully, barely understanding the talk around her. _

_"What happened to the other one?" Jason questioned. _

_"Dead," Ian waved his free hand to a large black lump lying a few feet away. _

_"Good. Give me that," Eric handed Jason the gun-which apparently he'd grabbed from 'A' in their fight, being quick enough to shoot'em. Jason pressed a hand to Amber's head, cooing gently as she hid in his chest and wound her arms around his waist. _

_"Don't look baby," he cooed softly, clasping a hand over her free ear, hoping to muffle the loud sound. _

_A shot rang out. Two. Three. Five. Seven. Ten. Until the magazine clip was empty._

_"What now?" Amber heard Ian ask. _

_"Do we want to know who it is?" _

_"I do," Amber murmured quietly. Jason smoothed a hand over her shoulder and tucked the gun into the waistband of his jeans. He nodded before stepping back and leaning down to one of them. He ripped the hoodie down, pulling the mask off to reveal..._

* * *

**Is this the fastest I've ever updated?**

**I think it is. You guys should all leave me a review as a reward, right?**

**Say...5 reviews and I update before Friday? **


	10. The Perfect Storm, Part 2

**A/N: I no own PLL or the smexy Drew Van Acker**

**Bad Intentions  
Chapter 10: The Perfect Storm, Part 2**

* * *

**"Guilt has very quick ears to an accusation,"  
~Henry Fielding**

* * *

**Songs: **

**Ariana Grande-Break Your Heart Right Back (beginning, Amber, Ezra and Jason)**

**Leighton Meester-Somebody To Love (Spencer, Emily, Aria and Hanna)**

**Jessie J-Mamma Knows Best (End)**

* * *

Jason parked the car in the lot, catching Amber's eye as he killed the engine.

"You good?" he checked. She sighed and blew out a raspberry, nodding.

"I'm good." They shared a look before Jason hopped out, opening the umbrella before running around the front, opening the door for Amber. He slid an arm around her waist and helped her out, holding the umbrella protectively over their heads as the rain pelted down, hammering the asphalt. They both jogged until they reached the school doors where a teacher opened the front doors for them, letting them duck inside. Amber smiled thankfully when she realized who it was.

"Ezra! Hi!" she greeted, enveloping the man in a hug.

"Hey," he laughed awkwardly, patting her back. She beamed and stepped back.

"Ezra this is Jason," she gestured theatrically towards the tall man behind her.

"Jason this is Ezra-he's the girls' English teacher," she finished the introduction with a flourish.

"It's nice to meet you,"

"You too," Jason smiled and shook his head. Amber caught Ezra dart his eyes between the two before he made the connection.

"So Amber," he began, drawing her attention.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh," she grinned excitedly.

"I'm chaperoning," she pointed to herself.

"He," she pointed at Jason, "is the new school counselor, and as such, is required to be here."

"So I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other, huh?" Ezra grinned at the man, receiving a smile and small laugh.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"AMBER!" the three adults jumped at the loud shout as Aria threw herself at the blonde.

"Hey," the young brunette panted, wedging herself between Jason and Amber to wrap an arm around both of them.

"Hey, hi, what are you guys doing here?" she questioned suspiciously as Spencer and Hanna plowed right into Jason. The man stumbled and raised his eyebrows at the three teenagers.

"Uh, I'm the counselor now?" he said it more like a question.

"What?!" Spencer asked, panicked, receiving raised eyebrows from all three adults.

"I mean," she hastily retreated.

"Great!" she smiled widely, elbowing Hanna as she wrapped her arms around Jason's waist.

"Isn't that great Han, Aria?" Both girls nodded ferociously, also wrapping their arms around the man.

"Girls," he began slowly, receiving only pleasant hums in response.

"What _are _you doing?" all three jumped back in unison, blinking innocently.

"What? Nothing! We are just," Hanna scrambled for a second.

"So, _so _happy you're gonna be here, like, 24/7!"

"Uh huh. There's nothing you want to tell me?"

"What? No!"

"Pfft, nope!"

"Negatory!"

"That's not a word, Hanna," Spencer hissed quietly to her blonde friend.

"Well it is in my mind," she sneered back, equally as quiet.

"Yeah," he said, staring at them weirdly.

"Oh, Miss Marin, Mr. DiLaurentis, Mr. Fitz, there you are! Come on, let's get you signed up!" the principal greeted jovially from down the hall. Jason waved before looking at the girls.

"We'll see you girls later, okay? Good luck," he and Ezra walked down the hall, Amber getting ready to follow.

"No, wait, Am-," Hanna scrambled for her sister's arm.

"Not now, Hanna!"

"Where were you this morning?" Spencer asked quickly, earning a sigh.

"Obviously not at your house," Amber muttered.

"Amber, someone destroyed Ali's memorial," Aria's interjection caught her attention quickly, the blonde sucking in a breath as her eyes widened.

"What?"

"Wilden told us. It happened last night," Spencer said quietly.

"_Darren's_ here?" she nearly shrieked when the girls nodded. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Okay. Okay. Alright. _I _will handle this, you three go worry about your SAT's, okay?" she walked away, after Jason and Ezra before any of them could answer.

"Where do you think she went last night?" Aria asked quietly.

"I don't know," Hanna sighed and looked at her friends.

"But I saw Eric Kahn's car outside."

* * *

Amber finally caught up to Jason and Ezra, who were standing in line, waiting for her.

"Jason-,"

"Jason!" she was cut off by Wilden, who jogged up to the two.

"Think I can talk to you for a minute?"

"I'll sign you up," Amber said easily, before Jason could protest. He raised his eyebrow at her but just sighed and followed Wilden down the hall, ducking inside a classroom.

"Um-don't you need a signature to sign in?" Ezra asked. She smirked.

"Been there, done that," she leaned down, bracing her arm against the table and picking up the table. She filled out the information required in his hand-writing and signed his signature perfectly before writing her own information directly under in her usual, loopy and cursive hand writing with her signature. She stood and handed the pen to Ezra smirking. He raised his eyebrows before shaking his head.

"I don't wanna know," he signed it himself before they continued down the hall together to the library.

"So, what are you doing with Jason? From the impression I got, it ended kinda badly...?" Ezra trailed off awkwardly.

"Unless I'm overstepping my boundaries, I'm sorry-,"

"Ezra, seriously," she smiled at him.

"It's fine, honestly. It's not like it's a secret," she grinned at him.

"Anyways," she shrugged.

"It's not that it ended _badly_, it was more like an...understanding, you know?" she tried.

"Uh-no, not really," he smiled.

"Jason and I were together since I was like, twelve. Even before that-he was just there. We didn't _break up_, per se, we still talked all the time, we just went our separate ways. And now we're both back, and he's dealing with the fact that his sister, who's been missing for a year, was buried in his back yard the entire time. We've just been helping each other." Ezra nodded slowly as she smiled suddenly.

"You know, I haven't seen the girls cling to him like that since they were 13." At his questioning, sincere look, she explained.

"We used to take the girls-Hanna, Aria, Spencer, Emily and Alison-we'd take them down to the beach, like, every weekend. Just us seven. It was tradition. No matter what, we'd drop everything and head down to the beach for at least a couple of hours. We practically lived in the beach house the entire summer, and then they turned 14 and they were too cool to hang out with us the entire summer," she shrugged.

"That sounds fun," he offered.

"It was," she nodded and smiled gently at him.

* * *

Hanna sneered as Wilden walked away, the man having caught sight of Amber and Jason.

"God, he's freaking me out. Whose locker is he poking into now?"

"He's desperate. Jason's breathing down his neck," Spencer answered lowly.

"Ours too. I mean, what if Jason told the police Alison's version of what happened?" Aria questioned, whispering.

"If Jason was gonna tell them, he would've a year ago. He knows that story's bogus," Spencer defended immediately, shaking her head.

"Well then why did he bring it up?" Hanna asked.

"To try to drive a wedge between us. But he's not gonna do that," she reassured.

"Sorry about the memorial. I know how hard you girls worked," Wilden said sympathetically as he rejoined the girls. They all looked up, slightly defiant.

"Shocking though. Something like that could happen and nobody saw anything," he insinuated.

"Well everybody here was probably studying for the exam that we're about to take...so you might wanna look for eyewitnesses somewhere else," Spencer suggested.

"So you were all studying together?" he checked, his eyes not leaving Emily.

"Yes. We were all at Spencer's," Emily answered suddenly.

"All of you?"

"Yes," Amber said, joining them.

"All of us," she and Wilden had a bit of a stare down before he nodded softly.

"Okay," without another word he walked away. Amber sighed and plopped down in a chair as Emily's phone vibrated.

"Emily, what is going on?" Spencer questioned.

"Where were you last night?" Aria asked.

"I told you. I went home," Emily answered, immediately going on the defense.

"Then why didn't you tell him that?" Spencer wondered.

"What happened to all of us sticking together?" she asked accusingly.

"Where are you going?" Amber asked.

"To the restroom. But if you don't believe me, we can all try and squeeze into one stall," Emily sassed before walking away.

"I am going to smack that girl when she gets back," Amber sneered before standing and stalking away, leaving the girls staring after both girls.

"Do-do we go after them-?" Aria began.

"No, Em'll talk when she's ready. As for that," Hanna nodded her chin at her sister, who was now hissing furiously to Jason about something.

"I am not touching that."

* * *

"When the hell did this happen?" Jason asked angrily, swiping a hand down his mouth.

"Like I know?" Amber asked tiredly.

"You don't think Emily did this, do you?" she sighed at his question.

"As much as I want to bash that girl's head in, no."

"And you don't think it was 'A' either," he stated knowingly, only receiving a shake of the head.

"So who?"

"Well obviously someone who hated Alison," Amber shrugged.

"Well gee, Amber, that narrows it down, now doesn't it?" he asked sarcastically, earning a glare as the blonde began to pace.

"Bite me, Jason," she growled.

"Now's not the time for a lover's spat, you two," Wilden sighed as he joined the two.

"Screw you," Amber said immediately. Wilden raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well you are just a little ray of sunshine, aren't you?" Amber merely glared heatedly.

"Look," he sighed again, serious.

"Obviously, you know I don't think Emily's involved in this, but bringing her in-,"

"Could help us find who actually did it," Jason finished.

"Yeah. Remind me again why you think this wasn't 'A'?" Wilden questioned.

"Because 'A' would've sent us the pieces," Amber answered dryly.

"Keep an eye on the girls."

* * *

Amber stood in the locker room, walking around to make sure students had their heads down and everything they needed. She'd chatted with both Ella-whom she'd found out had taken a substitute spot for work-and Ezra, occasionally filing away to speak with Darren or Jason.

She'd explained to Darren that Emily was still in the library-given him instructions to get whatever Emily was hiding in her bag. Emily had taken her bag to the bathroom with her-something she doesn't normally do, unless she was hiding something.

Aria's eyes turn hard when she lies.

Hanna flips her hair over her shoulder.

Spencer scratches her leg.

All nearly undetectable to nearly everyone-except Amber was the one who taught them to lie. She'd tried to get rid of their little nasty habits-it hadn't worked well and finally Amber gave up and settled for being the only one who knew when they lied. Now, she was glad for the extra hints. It helped to let her know when they were deceiving her.

She watched as Emily came and left, followed by the girls, summoned by Wilden. She waited patiently for the text to come.

**Done. I'm off the case. **

**-Darren**

"We good?" Jason asked from behind her. She smirked.

"We're good."

"You don't feel a little bad?"

"'The road to hell is paved with good intentions', Jason."

* * *

**HOW CRAZY IS THIS? I UPDATED IN THE SAME DAY!**

**Guest: Thanks so much :) And yes, yes he is ;)**

**Hanna West: All shall be revealed...in time ;) *cue evil laughter***

**Mia Desiree: Thanks so much :) and I'm super sorry about that, the transcripts I use for this aren't always clear on who says what, and the scene isn't always on youtube :( Good news is, when we get to season 3 & 4, we're good cuz' I actually own those :)**

**LovingMeLovingYou: Thanks! Here you go sweetheart :)**

**Heartless-Princess33: Thanks! Here it is :D**

**prettylittleliars39464: I shall and I have and thank you! :)**

** .1884: All good things come to those who wait ;P**

**Lucy Greenhill: Thanks honey :) here it is!**

**To be totally honest, I started this the second I posted last chapter. :) I am totally spoiling you guys though, this never happens. **

**And also, this is the 10th chapter, and this may not seem important to you guys but I haven't reached the 10th chapter in a fanfic since...like, forever. This is literally the second time this has happened, so I'm like insanely proud of myself. **

**You guys should all review again and tell me how awesome this is and tell me how proud of me you are ;P I'll still try to update again before Friday though, pinkie swear. **

**And also, I'm serious, don't get used to the two chapters in one day thing because this will most likely never happen again. I was just super inspired and excited to finish it. It could happen again, who knows, but yeah just don't get your hopes up for this, like, every day or week. **

**XOXXOXOOXXXOXOXOXOXO**

**HAVE A WONDERFUL NIGHT/DAY WHEREVER YOU ARE**

**and don't forget to review...;P**


End file.
